How Do I Live?
by Superbun
Summary: Set in/after Act 6 Intermission 1, Vriska revives after being killed by Terezi, John is transported to the meteor by Jade. John and Vriska finally meet, Sexiness ensues ::::P May contain other Vriska pairings later on. WARNING:CONTAINS LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1: Your name is John Egbert

**Chapter 1: Your name is John Egbert…**

Your name is John Egbert and it has been a long day.

It's hard to believe that only this morning you were just a normal 13-year old kid excited to play a game with some of your friends. Since then you've travelled to a new dimension, talked to aliens, created yourself and all your friends from weird paradox-slime and died in order to become a demi-god. Now you're somewhere outside of the known universe, on board a battleship flying at nearly the speed of light, piloted by your paradox-sister who you only met for the first time a few minutes ago, who just happens to now omnipotent and part furry.

"Errr…John, are you there?" She asks,

"Yeah, I guess I just zoned out there for a minute, it's been a long day, you know?" you reply

"Yeah, it has ...Bet it beats any other birthday party you've had though?" She replies, An almost child-like grin on her face.

You force a smile at your ecto-sister's relentless optimism.

Your voice is grave for a moment "People died, Jade… but I guess it all turned out okay in the end, and we had some fun along the way didn't we? After all, we wouldn't have finally met without all this happening?"

"yeah, you're right" She smiles "Anyway, If I'm going to send you to travel with the Trolls, we're gonna have to do this quickly, they'll be starting on their journey soon"

"I'm still not sure I'm happy about leaving you here for three years"

She gestures to the ring of planets suspended just behind her, "I'm not alone, remember? And I know you've wanted to meet the trolls for a while now; didn't one of them have a crush on you or something? You should totally go meet her!"

"If you're sure about this…" you begin

"I am!" she interrupts "One thing before you go, take this with you, you'll need it" She produces a bucket from her sylladex and hands it to you. Confused, you captchalogue it. "Why did y-…" you don't get to finish the question, because Jade jumped at you. You brace yourself, but rather than colliding with you, there's a blinding flash of green light, and all of a sudden you find yourself flying through the air. As you fly through the air, you hear a snipet of unfamiliar conversation.

"...where are you going?" a male voice asks,

"Clown Hunting" A disembodied female voice responds.

Your glasses slip away from your face, and as quickly as your flight began it abruptly stops as you collide with fuzzy grey wall.

As you fumble around on the floor, you quickly realise that the wall you collided with was alive...and angry. You awkwardly untangle yourself from the blurry grey blob and someone wordlessly presses your glasses into your hand, you mumble "thank you" and slip them back into place before standing up and brushing yourself off.

"John?" Dave asks, an incredulous note slipping past the coolkid facade.

"Yeah, It's me" you reply

"How did y-"

"Jade" you interrupt "She's god-teir now, That means we're all god-tier right? How cool is that? It's like we're a super hero team, or..."

A rather angry voice interrupts "Fuck! are we absolutely sure that there aren't any more humans about to drop down from the sky or crawl out of the woodwork while my back is turned? Anyway, I don't have the time or inclination to go through everything that was just said again, in short: your all god tiers now, neat, as you can see the Green sun is pretty fucking undestroyed, and according to your orange-robed friend, we're all going to travel to the new session together, meaning we're all stuck on this asteroid for 3 fucking years"

"jeez man, take a breath occasionally, you must be Karkat, and I'm guessing that's Terezi over there"

She waves at you "Hi John!"

"And I'm afraid I don't recognise anyone else"

A four-horned troll with weird vacant black and white eyes waves, "Hey, I'm Sollux"

"Nice to meet you, Sollux" you reply

A female troll in a red dress introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Kanaya, We haven't spoken before, but I've talked to Rose"

"Nice to meet you too" You reply, Feeling slightly overwhelmed by the parade of unfamiliar faces

Another female troll in a red god-hood, strikingly similar to Dave's new outfit introduces herself "Nice to meet you, I'm Aradia"

"I'm guessing you're the Troll's Hero of Time?"

"Yes! That's me, I'm the Maid of Time" She smiles

"But I thought you guys only had one god tier?" you puzzle "Also, nice to meet you too!"

"I ascended Late, and when I did, my robot exploded and I guess everyone assumed I was dead" She replies

Karkat's angry tone interjects again "Right if we've all finished being fucking civil, I'd like to get away from that sun before my eyes are fucking burnt out of my skull, and I need to find my fucking clown asshole friend before our rainbow drinker friend here decides she likes the taste of his blood and decides to chainsaw him in fucking two" He whirls around and storms off

"Rainbow Drinker?" You turn to Dave, confused

"Troll Vampire" the coolkid responds, nodding

"Ah" you reply, still confused "Could one of you tell me where Vriska is? I'd like to finally met her in person"

All of a sudden a deathly silence overcomes the trolls, Even Karkat - who'd only managed a few paces - stopped in his tracks.

One by one, all of the trolls slowly turn to Terezi.

"Really Guys? You're going to make me... Fine" She Turns to you "I'm really sorry John..."

You feel a sharp pang in your chest, you almost can't bring yourself to ask "What is it?"

"I'm Sorry John, but I had to...I...I...I..." You get the feeling that she is close to tears "I'm sorry, I didn't want to... I... I'm really sorry" Her voice drops to a hoarse whisper "I Killed Vriska, John, Sorry" With that, a sob escapes her lips and rivers of teal begin running down her cheeks.

Had your mind been functioning coherently at that point, you would have noticed Dave take a half-step towards her and hesitating before she ran and buried her face in Karkat's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

However as soon as Terezi uttered those words, you were far from coherent. Time seemed to stretch and warp as you struggled to comprehend _Vriska Dead?_ _But How? And Why?_ Your heart feels like a lead weight in your chest. A small rational part of your mind poses the question _Why is an alien girl you never met having this effect on you?_ Unable to answer the question you push it away. Feeling your own tears welling up, you silently turn away from the group to aimlessly wander the asteroid

* * *

When Dave finds you, you're slumped against a hard concrete wall on the dark side of the Asteroid, staring blankly out into the furthest ring. Alone with your thoughts, your tears having long since dried up. Your unsure how much time has passed, it could have been hours or minutes since you arrived. "Hey John!" He calls

"Hey Dave" You croak a reply, looking up briefly

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" You croak, returning your stare into the abyss

He leans against the wall next to you, gazing out into the darkness, expression hidden behind his ever-present sunglasses. "I'm here if you change your mind"

You show no evidence of having even heard his voice.

An indeterminable amount of time passes. Neither of you speak or move from your positions, Him hands in pockets, leaning casually against the wall gazing into the dark. You, Sat against the wall, Knees pulled against your chest, staring outwards blankly, wrestling with your thoughts.

Eventually, you find your voice. You're not sure who you're talking to - Dave or Yourself - but it helps. After a faltering start, the words begin to flow easier.

"I... I...Didn't even know her that well really... I mean, We talked alot, but It was only really one day, It seemed like so much longer because of everything that happened, first it was me and Rose trying to figure everything out, then there was you and Jade, and then the Trolls, and then there was the plan and causing the scratch. I guess when you look back on it now, it was all happening so fast. One Question keeps going round and round in my head: Why do I feel this way about a girl I barely knew? I mean, she told me some things she said she never told anybody else, and I guess I thought she was cool, but she was kinda crazy at the same time, you know she killed thousands of trolls right? I couldn't really have fallen in love with her could I? I mean, I've never heard her speak or seen a picture of her, all I really know is that She's a crazy Internet troll that types in blue and has a thing for the number 8, And Now i'll never get to know her any better..."

Suddenly overcome with emotion you quickly get to your feet, Dave finally moves from his position, standing back upright.

"Thanks for listening to all that Dave, it must have sounded pretty terrible to you"

"Don't sweat it bro, it was nothing"

"Thanks man" you respond

"Just don't tell anyone"

You raise an eyebrow quizzically.

"Nobody must ever know" his voice is serious, but tinged ever so slightly with humor

"Ohhh...I get it, nobody must ever know the cool-kid has a soft, emotional side, or he looses all credibility. Got it. My Lips are sealed." Your joke almost manages to Peirce your black mood.

Your head is starting to swim with thoughts, if you don't do something to distract yourself, you fear you might break out crying again. Turning on your heel, you pick a direction and stride purposefully into the bowels of the asteroid.

"Where are you going?" His voice already sounds distant

You look back over your shoulder "I'm just going for a walk, I might be some time"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

In an appropriately MSPA style, I'll put a "command" here when I post the next chapter, I'm pretty sure hyperlinks don't work here, so just imagine that's what you're clicking when you hit the "next chapter" button ::::P

** John: 8e the spidertroll**

_Author's Notes:_

_So there you have it, The first fanfiction I've written in a long while, my first for this site, and my first Homestuck fanfiction, how's that for a 3x firsts combo? ::::D_

_Anyway, I hope that this wasn't too terrible to read. Unfortunately this is quite a dialogue-heavy chapter, although I tried to keep it interesting. I hope that nobody was acting too far out of character, and that the Emotional stuff was believable and not too corny._

_Thank you for reading!_

_P.S. This Fanfiction will likey be M-rated due to Karkat's mouth, but I do plan on including Lemons in later chapters, however I don't have any experience writing that kind of stuff, so It might not happen._


	2. Chapter 2: John: 8e the Spidertroll

**Chapter 2: John: 8e the spidertroll**

Your name is now Vriska Serket, and it has been a long day... or at least you think it's only been a day, keeping track of time has become a lot harder since you died...

"Dead?" You speak the word aloud, trying to wrap your thoughts around the fact. Maybe you should back up a bit...

It seems like only a day ago, you were a normal adolescent troll, or at least the fucked-up semblance of normality of your day-to-day life. Along dealing with all your irons in the fire (aaaaaaaall of them) , feeding your monstrous spider-lusus, and a viscous cycle of revenge after the Team Charge Debacle, you were actually looking forward to playing this game one of your friends dug out of some ancient ruins. Once the game started, however everything seemed to go to hell, the two teams were revealed to be one, and somehow that angry mutant-blooded freak managed to get all of you working together. You breezed through the levels and ascended to the god-tiers. Then Jack Noir arrived, and you all retreated to the meteor. With all twelve of you cooped up on that meteor, with nothing to do but await your inevitable demise, things went from bad to worse. Eridan destroyed the matriorb, Karkat's clown friend went crazy, you and Tavros died...

_Oh God... Tavros..._

_No! Don't think about that, We don't need to go through that again... _

_Too Late..._

_FUCK..._

Triggered by your thoughts, the silent, empty desert of the Land of Sand and Zephyr blurs and you find yourself standing on the precipice of an all too familiar ledge, back in the darkness of the meteor. He's there again. Standing maybe thirty paces away. The Point of his lance as black as the void. The white stripe glaring in the harsh floodlights that illuminate the exterior of the meteor. Despite having seen what's about to happen a hundred times, you allow yourself a slight smile, He finally found the real courage to face you down like this. The look of grim determination on his face as he clutches his lance and charges you melts your heart. He's barely a second away from you now. You feel rivers of hot cerulean tears running down your cheeks, but you've got to go through with it. With one hand you stop his charge. With the other you pull the lance from his grip.

"I'm sorry Tav..." you whimper

With a quick motion, you spin the lance around and plunge it through the center of the sign on his chest. A spurt of brown blood splatters your face. A surprised "Oh" escapes his lips, then his limp body collapses against you.

You gently lower his body down to the ground. You're crying uncontrollably now. Your tears fall onto his chest, mixing with his blood. You kneel down next to the body, gently cradling his cheek.

"Why did It have to come to this, Tavros?" your voice is barely more than a whisper.

His breath comes in struggled gasps. "Vriska..." he gasps, voice barely audible.

"I'm sorry Tavros, Im really sorry"

He clears his throat, "Er... I'm not about to die Vriska, Could you let me stand up?"

His body blurs for a split-second, the Lance and his robo-legs disappear.

You sniffle and wipe your eyes, then help him to his feet.

"Err... why are you crying Vriska?" He asks

"Why do you think you moron? I've just had to kill you for like the hundredth time"

"Errr...That stucks...I Guess" He Stutters "It was pretty much my fault, anyway"

You fail to resist the urge to slap him across the face.

"Ow..." He complains

"We literally just relived this, and I'm pretty sure I was the one that stuck the fucking lance through your chest." you shout

"No, I Mean, I attacked you with my false self-esteem and paid the ultimate price"

"No! I killed you because..." You sigh loudly "Why does this always happen between us Tavros? We try to be nice and get along, but we always end up at each other's throats"

"I don't know, Vriska, I mean, I like you, I really do..." He echoes your sigh

"I know" you whisper "but I guess it will never work between us, at least not in a filling-pails kinda way"

"Yeah..." he hesitates "Uhhh...Yeah, I guess it's better for both of us if we stay away from each-other for a while"

"I'll miss you" you whisper

"Me too" he nervously places his arm around your shoulders, you can feel his hand shaking through your clothes.

You put your arms around him and pull him into a warm embrace, his head resting on your shoulder. Neither of you speak, both enjoying the other's proximity, and the warm feeling of companionship. You find yourself smiling, for the first time you can remember since you died. You savor the moment as long as possible, but eventually it is over, and the two of you reluctantly separate.

"Hey Vriska?" he asks

"Yes?" you inquire

"Uhhh...it's kinda lonely being dead...errr...would you mind if we hung out for a bit before we split?" he asks

"Yeah, Sure" you smile. You close your eyes and concentrate for a moment, the world around you blurs again, this time resolving into the familiar surroundings of your hive. You jump up to the top of a nearby pile of broken magic 8-balls (thank you Miss Fussyfangs!). You pat the top of the pile next to you, and call over to Tavros "Hey Tav! Come join me!"

"Uhhh... Isn't that kinda dangerous? aren't those things made of glass?" he objects

"It's only a few minor lacerations, you get used to it after a while. After all, we're already dead aren't we? We can't be any more dead" you reassure him

"Uhhh... What the hell..." he shrugs and climbs up the pile next to you. "So... uhhh...we're sitting in a pile of things, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmmmmmmm...I dunno, you got any ideas?" You ask

"Errr... what's the deal with you and the John human?" he asks

"Do we really still have to call them 'humans' condescendingly? Aren't we all agreed that we're working with them now?"

"I guess not" he admits "Anyway I was in a bubble with Dave and Karkat and apparently you have flushed feelings for him or something..."

"Damn them!" You hesitate"I don't know... I guess we talked a lot, and I told him some things i haven't told anybody else, but it's only really been a day for him, and less than that for me, I mean we're like totally different species, I'm not sure if we're even ... biologically compatible "

"The Matriorb's gone isn't it?" you nod "Unless one somehow survived the reckoning, our species can't reproduce anyway, may as well go for it" he encourages you

"There's meant to be only one person destined to fill each of our quadrants right? Does that even apply cross-species? If I tried that with him would I be blinding myself to my true Matesprit elsewhere?"

"I'm not sure I ever believed in there being one person destined for each quadrant anyway" He says

"Yeah.. It's pretty much academic at this point anyway, considering we're dead" you agree

"Errr...We both know how I died, how did you end up dead Vris?" he asks

"Pyrope..." you growl "That stupid bitch stabbed me through the chest with her fucking stupid cane, who the hell uses canekind anyway?"

"Uhhh...you seem pretty angry about that, do you want to talk about it?" he asks, concerned

"I dunno" you pause "I guess I should hate her for killing me, and I suppose I kinda do, It's just I was being a pretty big bitch at the time, and she was probably justified in doing it"

"I'm pretty sure I can testify to that" he jokes

You chuckle.

"So, how's your quadrants going then? About as terribly as mine? Didn't you kinda like Jade or someth-AHHH" You scream and clutch at your chest.

"What's wrong Vris?" he asks, panicked

"Ahhhh...pain..." you breath

"No! Vriska! Is there anything I can do?"

"No you moron!" you smile, despite the pain "This is good, this means I'm not dead!"

You begin to float off the top of the pile, cerulean blood forming a large stain on your chest. A hoarse cry escapes your lips. You feel as if Terezi has just stabbed you again. The Blood soaking your clothes and running down the pile glows with energy. You cry out again. Every one of your veins feel like they are filled with fire. You're nearing the ceiling of your hive. You hear Tavros whisper "Goodbye Vriska"

"Goodbye Tavros..." you breath

Abruptly everything is replaced with whiteness.

Then Blackness.

Your eyes flicker open.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

**John: Descend**

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_I didn't really have any plan for where this chapter was going aside from "Vriska does some stuff in the dream-bubbles then revives at the end" I think this turned out quite well despite that, after I decided Vriska was going to relive killing Tavros it seemed to write itself._

_My Interpretation of dream bubbles: Some of you may point out that despite Vriska having re-lived that moment "hundreds" of times, this is seemingly the first time they've talked. My theory is that you can relive memories in dream bubbles, without the other party having to be in your bubble at the time, Remember when god-teir Aradia entered the bubble of one of the doomed Aradiabots?_

_This chapter probably ended up with more dialogue than the previous, despite my complaints of the last chapter being dialouge-heavy, I guess you can't really avoid that when writing romance, hope you like my writing style ::::P I Know using the shortened names was Eridan's thing, but using the full names in dialogue is unweildy and always sounds stiff and formal._

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and favorited this story so far. The fact that there are people out there who like my ham-fisted storytelling and atrocious writing style, is what keeps me writing this. I can't thank you enough!_

~Superbun


	3. Chapter 3: John: Descend

**Chapter 3: John: Descend**

You stop being Vriska Serket, and are now John Egbert again.

You are wandering aimlessly through the darkened corridors of the meteor, not paying attention to where you're going. You're pretty sure you're lost now. You haven't seen anyone else since you talked to Dave. A while ago you thought you heard the sound of a horn echoing through the corridors. You spun around, heart thumping in your chest. You thought you caught a flicker of movement out the corner of your eye at the end of a darkened hall. You took a deep breath and told yourself it was your imagination.

Your mind is jolted back to the present when your foot hits a puddle of ... _something _on the floor. Your foot slips causing you to land heavily on one knee. You look down at what caused you to fall, liquid of an all-too-familiar cerulean colour has pooled here, a smear of the liquid runs down a side passage, as if an object had been dragged through the puddle. You shudder to think of what you'll find at the end of this grizzly trail. However, you still find yourself turning to follow the trail regardless, whether through a last vestige of hope or some kind of morbid curiosity, you know that you have to follow the path to its inevitable end.

The path meanders through the corridors, with no apparent destination in mind, it frequently doubles back on itself, and crosses with trails of other colours, the trails mixing to create a plethora of colours. Your journey comes to an end when the cerulean trail abruptly turns into a side-room. A faint mist of condensation wafts into the corridor, illuminated by the harsh white light pouring through the open door. The air is noticeably cooler here. You close your eyes and take a deep breath before turning the corner.

Your eyes strain to adjust to the light.

The harsh fluorescent lights and plain white walls give the room an almost clinical feel. Slumped against the far wall is a figure in an orange god-hood. The front of the hood is stained almost green by blood. The trail you have followed leading across the tiled floor to her feet. You walk over to her, and kneel next to the body, ignoring the blood soaking through your clothes. You brush a lock of hair away from her face, and gently cradle her cheek. Your eyes blur, as tears roll down your face, mixing with the blood coating her chest, in an eerily familiar scene. Her name escapes your lips, your voice barely audible "Vriska..."

Her face seems oddly relaxed, eyes closed, lips set in a contented smile. You wonder what her last thoughts were. "I know you can't hear this, Vriska" you begin "We've only known each-other for less than a day, but I like you Vriska, you're kinda crazy and a little bit scary, but I think you're cool, and I'd like to call you a friend. I guess we'll never get to go on that date you mentioned then, I would have liked that. Goodbye, Vriska... I l-"

You feel a ghost of movement against your palm. Her eyelids flutter open. She gasps for breath. "Vriska?" you ask

"John?" she croaks, through long unused vocal chords

"It's me, Vriska, You were dead...What happened to you? How did you survive? Why didn't you revive before now?" You rattle of the questions as fast as you think of them

"Relax John, I'll explain in a minute, right now I suggest you back off, this will be ... unpleasant"

You follow her advice and take a few steps back.

The blood soaking her chest, and pooling around her body begins to glow with energy. Her body begins to rise slowly off the floor. Suddenly her arms and head are thrown backwards, and she lets out a hoarse scream. You take a step towards her, then stop yourself. You find yourself transfixed in horror, her face contorted by an ugly grimace, as her blood - now glowing a brilliant white - defies gravity and slowly flows back into her body. A Minute passes. A single tear rolls down your cheek. Another minute passes. Mercifully, her torment finally ends, and she abruptly drops to her feet. She stumbles, and you quickly step forward to put your arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling. She leans heavily against you. "Thanks" She pants "That took a lot out of me"

"Dying tends to do that" you joke

She chuckles, then coughs "Is there a glass of water anywhere on this meteor? My throat feels drier than the Land of Sand and Zephyr"

Together you walk over to a chest in the corner of the room. She lets go of you, and leans against the wall while you prise open the chest. Inside is a bottle of Faygo. You open the bottle and hand it to her. She takes a swig from it.

"Bluh!" she reacts in an obligatory callback "I guess it's better than nothing though" she shrugs and takes a long drink from the bottle. "That's better, would you mind taking me back to my room? I need some time to think before I talk to the others"

"Sure" you reply

She leans on you again, you turn and leave the room. For a while you both walk in silence, the only interruptions being her directions through the maze of dark corridors. After a while she breaks the silence "I guess i've been out of touch with things for a while since I uhh... died, what happened? I know a few details from what I saw in the dream bubbles, but it's all a bit fuzzy"

"aaaaaaaall of it?" you joke

She chuckles "Just tell me the story, human"

You recite the tale of everything that happened to you since the last messages Vriska sent to you, via Rose's account. You find it remarkably easy to talk to her, the words seem to come naturally, as if you've known her for years. You tell her everything you can about what happened, from finding your dead parents through to causing the scratch, through to crashing through the fourth wall on the battleship with Jade, finishing with your arrival on the meteor and the revelation that you're all going to be on this meteor for three more years.

"Three years...that's a long time..." she trails off

"Yeah" you agree "After today though, hanging around this place for a few years getting to know you guys sounds like fun"

"I met another version of you, while I was dead"

"You did?" you inquire

"Yeah, in the dream bubbles, from the offshoot timeline when Terezi killed you" she replies

"What was I... I mean he like?" you ask

"It was kinda awkward actually, it was definitely you, but from before you met me. We talked a few times, but I kept thinking of the real you, so I guess I avoided him after that" she replies

"You can't get better than the real thing" you joke

She smiles, "Ah, here we are"

You turn a corner into a square room. The only feature of the room is a ring of 12 transportalisers, a holographic symbol floats above each of them, you recognise the signfrom Karkat's shirt above one of them. She leads you over to one of them, a symbol matching the colour of her blood floats above it. You step on the pad, and a flash of light later you arrive at her room.

"Welcome to my humble hive" she announces

Her 'hive' is a relatively large, oblong room. The ceiling is shrouded in darkness, spider-web styled drapes hang down from the shadows. The most obvious feature of the room is a large four-poster bed, more spider-web drapes hang from this, the sheets of the bed match her colour, the same symbol as earlier emblazoned in white on the centre of them.

"What's with the bed? I thought you guys slept in cocoons or something?" you ask

"We do, normally" she replies "My Recuperacoon is over there" she gestures to a blue object in the corner, full of a mysterious green slime "I don't use the bed that often, but it's better than lying on the floor"

You continue looking around the room, several posters for Nicolas Cage movies dot the walls. Just to the right of the door is a two-person sofa - the cushions matching the colour of the bedsheets - set up in front of a large flat-screen TV.

Vriska stumbles over to the sofa and flops down onto it with a long sigh, you join her, sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"You okay Vriska?" you ask, concerned

"Physically i'm fine, us blue-bloods are made of strong stuff, It's just..." she trails off

"What is it? You can talk to me Vris" You reassure her

Her response is quiet "Remember I told you about that guy I killed?" you nod "we kinda had a relationship, It was...complicated" she continues "We were talking just before I revived..."

"Oh...Umm... I guess that didn't go well?" you respond

"No, actually, it wasn't that bad" she replies "It was probably the friendliest we've been to each-other, we both agreed that trying to have any kind of concupiscent relationship wouldn't work between us"

"A what kind of relationship?"

"concupiscent, to use a cruder term, filling buckets" she explains "As I was saying, we agreed that it was probably better for both of us, if we didn't talk to each-other, And it was probably a good idea. It's just that now, despite everything I think I really did like the guy. I never had many friends growing up, killing thousands to feed your monstrous lusus tends to do that for you. It's just he's the closest thing to a friend I've had in a long time, and... I miss him already, John"

Her hand is resting on the sofa next to her, you place your hand over hers. "You've got me Vriska, I know we don't really know each-other that well, but If you ever need someone to talk to for the next three years, I'm here"

"Thanks John" She smiles "That means a lot to me, it really does, you're a good friend"

"It's no problem Vriska, You might be slightly crazy, but I think you're cool and I'd like to do what i can to help you"

A long second passes. She doesn't respond, you glance over at her. Her head has rolled backwards, her eyes closed and breathing shallow. The exhaustion from reviving has finally caught up with her. Careful not to disturb her, you gently pick her up and carry her to the bed. You pull back the sheets and lay her down, before pulling the sheets back up over her.

Feeling oddly protective of her, you brush a lock of hair out of her face.

"Goodnight, Vriska" you whisper

She murmurs an inaudible response in her sleep.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_So here we are, longest chapter so far, and finally we have less dialogue and more "Action" yay! Next chapter should hopefully contain the much fabled TROLL/HUMAN SLOPPY MAKEOUTS ::::P Enjoy!_

_On Vriska's character: Vriska is probably acting the most out-of-character in this fic, showing a much more emotional side than seen in the comic. My argument is that: while she may present the all-powerful 8itch persona most of the time, underneath she is just a normal teenager, and the persona is a result of her being forced to murder thousands of trolls to feed spidermom. Plus it's fanfiction, characters can be OOC if I want them to ::::P_

_Once again, I know everyone says this, but I can't thank those of you who review this enough, the more of you who review, the more likely i'm to continue this story, and the faster i'll write the next update. So if you're sitting there reading this and haven't reviewed the story yet, you know what to do. Go on, i'll still be here when you get back..._

_See you next time!_

_~Superbun_

_A shameless Vriska Serket fan _


	4. Chapter 4: Vriska: Wake

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic depiction of Troll/Human sexual intercourse, don't like it, don't read it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Vriska: Wake**

Vriska slowly opens her eyes, and yawns.

You stand up and stretch, muscles stiff from several hours spent lying on the cramped sofa.

"Hey Vriska" you greet her "I'd say good morning, but i have no idea what time it is, do you even have a morning out here?"

She rubs her eyes "Hey John, have you been there all this time?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Thanks John" she replies "How long have I been asleep?"

"I dunno" you reply "A couple of hours at least"

"John" she asks "I don't have a pile of things around here, but do you mind if we talk about a few things?"

"I'm guessing that's some cultural troll thing, humans generally don't hang around piles of things to talk about feelings"

"Oh...I guess I've still got a lot to learn about you humans" she sounds disappointed

You are interrupted by a loud rumbling from your stomach, you glance downwards then back at Vriska. You both burst out laughing.

"Err...do you have any food around here? I'm starving" you say meekly

She chuckles, and hands you a punched captchalogue card "Here, I've got the code for one of your earth foods, there's an alchemiter down the hall"

You head down the hall to the alchemiter, you flip the card over, there's a picture of a take-away pizza box on the card, you don't know how she got her hands on this, but you remind yourself to thank her for it later. You alchemize a couple of the pizzas and a few bottles of faygo while you're there.

* * *

When you return Vriska has changed out of her god-tier hood, and is wearing a dark grey tank-top with her sign on the chest, along with a pair of jeans and red and white sneakers. The skin on her arms is a paler grey than that of her face. You can't help but notice how the tight-fitting fabric hugs her skin, emphasizing her small breasts. You avert your eyes and try to push away the thought.

"Hey John!" She calls you over, patting the cushion of the sofa beside her.

You place the boxes on a table in from of the sofa. You open one of the boxes and take a slice. The pizza is terrible, grease is already soaking into the cardboard box, and half the topping falls off before you can take a bite, but you don't care, right now it's a feast fit for a king. Vriska joins you, and takes a slice.

"Ugh, I forgot how terrible this was" she complains

"For food that's not even from this universe, it's not that bad"

"Be glad you didn't see my first attempts, this is the first one that didn't end up as a pool of green slime"

"Who knew shitty takeaway pizza would be that hard to appearify?" you joke "Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about something, Vriska?" you ask

She pauses for a moment, chewing her pizza.

"Yeah, you might have got a hint of this in our first conversations, but I was kinda a huge bitch before I died, so i'm worried some of the people here might thinks I was better off dead" she says

"Don't say that" you reassure her "I'm sure they'll welcome you back, I'm sure you're better alive than dead"

She half-smiles "Thanks for saying that John, You haven't seen my bad side, I'm responsible for blinding Terezi and for killing Aradia."

"Uhhh...I'm sure you had a reason for it?" You ask

"I don't know, I must have at the time, but looking back now It just seems so stupid...we were just children, playing with powers we didn't understand the consequences of, I mean who really knows what death means when you're that young?"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" you ask "It seems like you've got some things you need to get off your chest"

She lets out a long sigh "It's all started with Me and Tavros, I was his clouder for our FLARP session, I kept setting him these really difficult scenarios to try and toughen him up, I guess this scenario was finally too tough for him, He was trapped on the edge of a cliff, cornered by unbeatable monsters I created, Unable to advance or abscond. I could have just called off the monsters, but In my stupid, stupid anger at his incompetence I forced him to jump off that cliff"

Her body is tense, fists clenched at her side "why did I...?" she whispers furiously to herself "I could have just..."

You gently brush her arm with your fingers "Relax, Vriska, What's done is done, getting angry about it now won't help anybody"

She sighs again "Thanks John"

"Carry on"

"Things just spiraled out of control from then, Aradia summoned the ghosts of the trolls i'd killed, I guess I wasn't able to accept the consequences of my actions, I was just so...angry and upset. I mind-controlled her boyfriend and killed her, then Terezi caused my cue ball to explode and I lost my arm and vision eightfold. In revenge for that I blinded Terezi, Then when Aradia got her new robot body, she telekinetically beat me to death. We were all so angry, none of us were thinking straight, if only I hadn't listened to that idiot with white text..."

You try to comfort her "White Text and a Cue Ball? Sounds like Rose's "Informant", he has a way of manipulating people to do what he wants, you were probably being played the whole time, it wasn't your fault"

"I thought I was the master manipulator, I was so sure of myself, so sure that I was doing what I wanted, I didn't realise I was doing exactly what he wanted, It was so... _childish _of me"

You place a hand on her shoulder "The signs are always glaringly obvious in hindsight, agonising over the past like this isn't healthy. You weren't the only one to be fooled by Scratch, he managed to trick all of us into creating the Green Sun, didn't he? When it came to manipulating people, He was simply the best there is"

"I guess... Thanks for helping me with that John, I'm sorry to dump all that on you so soon after we met, but I guess I needed someone to talk to, and as I said I don't have many friends around here anymore"

"It was nothing Vriska" you reply "I'm your friend, I'll do anything I can to help you out. I'll stand with you when you introduce yourself to everyone if you want"

"Thanks again John" she smiles "I'd like that". She pulls you into a quick thank-you hug.

"I'm afraid this has all been about me so far" she continues "How about we do something a little more fun?"

"I think resurrecting from the dead more than entitles you to be a little bit selfish," you joke "what do you have in mind?"

"I have a collection of earth movies featuring the Cage human, you said you'd like to watch them together if we ever met" she replies

"You want to watch Nick Cage movies with me? Soooooooo cool..."

"Nerd." she punches your arm playfully

"Hey!" you retaliate "I'm not the one with hearts scrawled all over my Cage posters"

"You're the one that re-enacted that fucking bunny scene like three times over!"

"That was awesome and you know it!" you protest

She laughs, "Shall we just watch a movie?" She produces a remote, and turns on her TV. The familiar opening Sequence of Con Air starts up. "It is traditional amongst trolls to consume this expanded corn product while watching movies, I believe humans have a similar tradition" Vriska removes a bowl heaped with Popcorn from her Sylladex.

"You guys have popcorn as well? We may as well be the same species!"

For the first time since installing Sburb all that time ago, you finally feel truly at ease, enjoying your favourite movies with someone who shares your passion. Despite having only known each-other for less than a day you and Vriska seem to "click" and get along well, as if you've been best friends for years. Time seems to pass in a blur of conversation and shared jokes, hours pass in what feels like minutes. As you talk you catch glimpses of Vriska's life growing up on Alternia, Tales of successful FLARP sessions,awkward first dates and descriptions of her favourite Alternian movies from her childhood.

* * *

Several hours later - a fact evidenced only by your depleted supplies of Popcorn and Faygo - you're midway through watching the National Treasure sequel. Vriska swivels on the sofa and leans backwards against you. You have to will your arm to move. You slowly and cautiously place your arm around her waist. She smiles and snuggles against you.

You try to relax, to concentrate on anything else but the warm weight of the adolescent troll against your side. Your arm around her waist feels heavy. You focus on the Movie, trying to calm your beating heart.

Ten minutes pass. neither of you move.

Twenty minutes, neither of you speak.

Thirty minutes.

Vriska finally breaks the silence "What's wrong John? you seem very tense"

You let out a long breath, and try to relax. "I'm sorry Vriska, It's just this isn't the normal way I watch movies with a friend..."

"Relax John, We're just friends watching movies together" she whispers "this doesn't have to mean anything more, if i'm making you uncomfortable..." She moves to pull away from you, but you keep your arm in place.

"Vriska..." you breath, your voice barely audible over the pounding of your pulse in your ears "I think you're really cool, funny and attractive, It's just that we've only really known each-other for a day and..." your voice trails off into a murmur

Your faces are barely inches apart, you can feel her breath on your cheeks. Your breathing quickens as she moves even closer. Nervousness flickers in your chest. Movement ghosts at your lips, the barest feather of a touch. You breath in sharply. For the first time in history Human and Alternian lips meet. There's a moment's pause as realisation slowly dawns on both of you. Your eyes close, and your free arm comes to rest on the back of her neck, pulling her into the kiss. The rest of the world fades away, your whole world occupied by the teenage troll in your arms. You never imagined your first kiss would go quite like this, but today has been filled with unimaginable events, not that you care right now, at this moment you wouldn't have it any other way. You pull apart for a moment to catch your breath, for a long instant you stare into each-other's eyes. The message of love and pure happiness in her eyes, says more to you than a master poet could ever hope to put into words. Your lips meet again in a hungry kiss. Your hands begin to roam over her body, almost with a will of their own. One hand buries itself in her impossibly soft, luscious black hair, the other roams up and down her back. She squirms in your arms and your bodies move against each-other and somehow you find yourself lying on your back with her straddling your hips.

"Wow" you gasp "Vriska -" you begin

"Less talk" she hisses

Your lips meet for the third time, her hands immediately dive underneath the top of your god-hood. Her hands trace random patterns on your chest. You follow suit slipping your hands underneath her top. Her skin is hotter than you expected, and almost impossibly soft. You run your hands up and down her sides, feeling her muscles flutter underneath your touch. Quickly your clothing becomes a hindrance and you separate again. You both reach for the other's clothing simultaneously, after a brief moment of confusion you relent and allow her to remove your top first, you breath in sharply as the cool air hits your bare skin. She raises her arms above her head, and your remove her top in one smooth motion. Underneath she wears a simple dark grey sports bra marked with her sign.  
"You know, I don't think you ever answered me when I asked if you wanted to go on a date" she says

"Given that you're currently topless and straddling me, I think we're a little bit past dating, don't you?" you remark sarcastically

She chuckles, you feel the vibration through your hands on either side of her body, just above the waistline of her jeans. You cautiously run your hands up her body and over her fabric-covered breasts, she moans slightly, arching her back towards your touch, causing her hips to grind against the rapidly growing bulge in your pants. Your hips jerk in response. You both reach for each-other in the same moment, pulling yourselves into a searing hot kiss. Your hands massage her body with greater determination, and your tongues duel with increased ferocity. You slip one hand away from her body and run it along the length of her forked horn. She sighs with pleasure into your mouth. Somewhere in the back of your mind you are dimly aware that the movie is still playing. You pull her harder against you, you need to feel her against you, to feel her skin against yours, your bodies moving against each-other, you need..._more_. Sensing your desire, Vriska breaks the kiss and begins an agonisingly slow journey down your body. Leaving a trail of marks along your skin, every one a spot of burning pleasure. You moan every time her fangs meet your skin. She finishes her journey kneeling between your legs, just below your groin. Your breathing quickens in anticipation. She gently cups your bulge with one hand.

"Vriska..." you moan, your hips jerking upwards of their own accord. Her only response is a sly smile and to begin removing your pants at a torturously slow pace. Your increasing desire and growing pressure in your pants is rapidly becoming unbearable, "Please Vriska..." you beg, in a husky voice you almost don't recognise. Her response is another one of those infuriating smiles, and to cup you through the fabric again, causing you to moan loudly and your hips to jerk violently. Millimetre by unbearable millimetre she gradually removes your pants, her fingers slipping under the waistband to remove your boxers in one motion. You sigh with relif when your almost painfully hard member is finally released. She experimentally strokes your length, your eyes roll back in your head, you sigh with pleasure and your hips jerk uncontrollably. The feeling of another's hands on your length is completely different to the numerous times you've touched yourself there. She slowly wraps her hand around you, and begins stroking your member in earnest, slowly moving her hand up and down, gradually increasing the pace. You sigh in pleasure again, you are in heaven, your whole life now exists wholly within her hands, and the impossibly good friction she's generating. You find yourself mumbling incoherently, fragments of sentences, repeated over and over, punctuated with gasps and moans

"Vriska..."

"...Don't stop"

"I love you..."

"Vriska..."

You're close to finishing already, your gasps and moans increase in volume, "Vriska, I'm gonna..." you warn her. She slows down her pace, holding you on the edge. You writhe from side to side on the sofa, hips jerking madly, trying to find something to push you over the edge. You don't want this moment to ever end, you're convinced if she dosen't stop you'll shatter into a thousand pieces. Vriska slips her hand underneath her jeans, between her legs. Blue human eyes meet yellow alternian ones. You come like a thunderbolt.

"ohmygod, Vriska, I'm... VRISKAAAAAAAH..."

Your member erupts, spewing gouts of genetic material all over both of you.

You're not sure if it's moments or hours later, you finally come back to your senses, you find yourself whimpering her name over and over again as you come down from the high, you look up and she's mopping the cum up with your discarded god-hood,

"hey!" you croak

"I'm a thief, what do you expect?" she jokes.

you smile "Wow Vriska, that was... Amazing"

"was?" she questions "who said anything about this being over?" she leans over to kiss you again. the kiss starts off calm, but soon erupts into fiery passion as it starts again, your desire, the need to hold her against you, to _feel _her.

She rolls off of you onto her feet, you follow her. She grabs you by the wrist and pulls you towards the bed. You manage a few steps before you come together again, your lips come together forcefully, and you melt into the point of contact For a moment your entire universe exists within those lips, and then you pull apart with a gasp. You stumble a few more steps towards the bed. Vriska pulls you firmly towards her, crushing her breasts against your chest.

"Easy Girl" you joke "If we keep this up, we'll never make it to the bed"

She grows seductively, and begins to slowly slide your pants and boxers down your body, her chest never leaving your skin. You obediently step out of your pants, and kick off your sneakers when she reaches your ankles. You pull her back to her feet.

Another step towards the bed.

You repeat the process on Vriska, sliding her jeans slowly down her legs, taking the opportunity to cup her firm ass. You run your hands back up her legs and over her chest, finishing by pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Another step.

Another kiss.

Another step, Vriska's bra comes over her head. tossed into a far corner, already forgotten. You run your hands up her stomach, your hands are trembling slightly as they finally come to rest upon her naked breasts. You give them a gentle squeeze and lightly pinch her nipples. Vriska moans loudly and arches her back, pressing her chest closer to you. You pull away, she growls in frustration. You manage the final step towards the bed before she virtually pounces on you. She pushes you down onto the bed. As she pauses to remove her panties, you get your first decent look at her naked body. She's thin, but not unpleasantly so, her muscles are lightly toned and ripple under her skin as she moves. She crawls up the bed towards you, positioning herself above your already hard length. She hesitates.

"Are you sure about this, Vriska?" you ask "We don't have to do...this if you don't want to"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life, John"

You place your hands on her hips. She takes a deep breath and plunges downwards, impaling herself on you. You throw your head back and moan, your penis suddenly enveloped in pressure and warmth. Vriska whimpers quietly, a single cerulean tear slides down her cheek. Sudden concern shoots through you.

"Are you okay Vris? We can stop if..."

"I'm Okay..." she gasps "It hurts...a bit..."

You wipe away her tear, and pull her gently towards you, kissing her passionately, trying to distract her from the pain. At first her whole body is tense and she winces at every slight movement. Gradually she relaxes, she stops whimpering, and begins to slowly move up and down. The movements are small at first, but as the heat builds up between you she begins to move more and more, Until only your tip remains inside her before she plunges back down. Despite your movements neither of you break the kiss, you gasp and moan against each-other's lips with every thrust. Vriska's movements grow more frantic, her moans increasing in frequency. You buck your hips up to meet her every down-thrust. You moan with mind-shattering pleasure every time you enter her, and gasp every time you leave. Your lips and tongues dance against eachother with impossible speed. Her walls begin to squeeze harder on you. You feel something stirring in your balls.

_So Close..._

You feel Vriska begin to slow down, trying to milk the moment as before. Surprising yourself with the strength of your lust, you flip her over onto her back without breaking rhythm. All of a sudden you find yourself madly thrusting into the girl of your dreams with all your strength. Vriska's walls tighten on you almost painfully. She begins to almost scream with pleasure. Your lips slip away from hers to suck on the side of her neck. She screams twice more. Suddenly her walls clamp down on you with a vice-like grip. Her screams grow even louder and more shrill. You thrust into her as hard as you can, burrowing your member as far into her as it will go. She screams your name at the top of her voice. Stars flash in your vision. You cry tears of pleasure and moan her name uncontrollably as your member explodes, spurting load after load of genetic material into her waiting genebladder.

Unable to support yourself any longer, you pull out and collapse next to her, drenched in sweat. Breathing heavily, you both take a moment to catch your breath before speaking.

"John," she pants "You wouldn't ... happen to have a..."

You roll out of the bed and stumble over to where your captchalogue deck was discarded during your journey to the bed. You pick up the card for the bucket, you remind yourself to thank Jade for this in three years time. You hand Vriska the card, she grabs her underwear off the floor and disappears into the bathroom. You retrieve your boxers from where they were discarded and slip them back on, before returning to the bed. A few minutes later she returns from the bathroom, the bucket conspicuously absent She slips into the bed, and snuggles against your chest, you put your arms around her and close your eyes. Utterly exhausted, you both drift off to sleep in each-other's arms.

* * *

**Going to give up on putting the "commands" here until FF make it less of a hassle to edit chapters, sorry if you liked that!**

_AUTHORS NOTES:_

_Boy, Karkat's gonna be pissed when he finds out about this!_

_Whew! There we have it, the longest chapter so far, and by far the hardest to was a tad more than a 'sloppy makeout session' eh? ::::P This was the first lemon i've ever wrote, so please tell me what you think, i tried to make it hot, and drag it out a bit, as apposed to some Fics i've read that seem to 'rush' it._

_Apologies to all the Fat-Vriska fans, but we're dealing with my headcannon here, so If you don't like it, I suggest you go find your troll porno somewhere else :::P Anyway, getting to this point was my intended goal for this fic, but a few of you seem to like what i'm doing here, and I have a few Ideas to go on from here, (after all our heroine has a whole other quadrant to fill ::::P) so I think i'll try and carry this on for a bit, don't expect another lemon for a few chapters, but provided this chapter doesn't get terrible reception there's another one in the works._

_As always, please review, your words are what keep me up until 3:00am writing this ::::D_

_~Superbun_

_Nepeta would probably think i'm cool for this_


	5. Chapter 5: gC: Fondly Regard Rebirth

******WARNING: This Chapter contains explicit sexual content.**

****_In Regards to the June 4th news post: People have been posting MA-rated fics on this site for the past 10 years regardless of your change of rules. "Reminding" us of your rules will do nothing unless you actually enforce them. Thus, i will continue to post my fics as before until I am contacted by a moderator (if they even exist)  
_

**Chapter 5: gC: Fondly regard the miracle of rebirth**

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you've had the best night of your life. You're lying snuggled against John's warm chest, with his strong arms around you. You feel … Content, for the first time in recent memory you feel safe The fact that there's still a warm feeling in your stomach from your genebladder, just adds to your good mood. Thinking of the conclusion to last night, makes your cheeks flush a light blue. You feel John's arm twitch underneath your head. You slowly open your eyes.

He's watching you, his blue eyes recording every inch of your face, every curve of your body, as if to commit them to memory.

"Morning Vriska" he whispers

"Have you been watching me sleep?" you ask

"Yeah" he replies "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you"

"Thanks" you lightly kiss him on the lips, a red hue suffuses his face

"I still can't quite believe that..." he trails off "I love you, Vriska"

"I love you too" you whisper, You gently stroke his cheek with one hand "I'm not going anywhere John, we've got three years together"

"It's just that You're beautiful, and funny and amazing, and I'm just..." He begins

You place a finger over his lips, interrupting him, "Cute, funny, loyal, a brilliant friend, and not half-bad in bed, if I do say so myself"

He chuckles, embarrassed.

"You know you're cute when you're embarrassed?"

He blushes even harder. "I've never been called cute before..."

His arm twitches again "This is kinda uncomfortable..."

Reluctantly, you extricate yourself from his arms.

"Unfortunately, We can't hang around here all day, Dave and Rose are gonna start wondering where I've gone"

"Way to go, killjoy" you joke

"You said yourself we've got three years together, we can repeat last night every night if you want"

"Is that a promise?" you joke, flirtily

"Come on" he groa**n**s and rolls out of the bed, setting about retrieving his clothes from around the room.

* * *

You stop being Vriska Serket and decide to be Terezi Pyrope

Your name is now Terezi Pyrope and it has been a long day, but you don't have time to put up with intro conventions, there are humans to talk to!

Everyone is gathered in the computer room. Dave is drawing some comics on one of the computers, pausing every few seconds to allow you to lick the screen. Rose and Kanaya are sat in a corner, quietly whispering to each-other, Karkat is sat alone, typing furiously into his computer, you resolve to let him work out his tantrum at you spending time with Dave, and then make it up to him later. The transportalizer in the middle of the room activates with a familiar zapping sound. You whirl around on your chair and inhale sharply wondering who else could be coming into the room. Your nose picks up the new scent of human, and a strong whiff of cantaloupe orange. _No! It couldn't be..._ you whirl around and inhale loudly. Rose's lightly perfumed scent still drifts from the corner of the room. _But that's impossible... She couldnt be... could she? _The whole room is silent, even Karkat's angry keystrokes have fallen silent. Even without sight, you can feel everybody in the room watching you, waiting for your reaction. Your thoughts distracted, your foot collides with a remnant of the old horn pile, letting out a discordant screech and causing you to stumble. _Damnit! Why didn't I sense that? _You try to focus on not tripping over anything else, but you can already feel a teal flush warming your cheeks.

You stutter nervously "V-V-Vriska?"

"Pyrope." She acknowledges you coldly

"Hi John" you greet the human

"Hey, gC" he returns

"So, um... Vriska, how've you been?"

"Dead." She replies

"Well, this is awkward" Dave remarks to Rose, in a whispered asside "I guess she sort-of killed both of them"

Rose shooshes him angrily "They can hear us, idiot"

Only a few paces away from Vriska, you inhale her scent deeply. There's the scent of her orange god-hood, and then her unique scent, almost as familiar to you as your own, and underneath that, two unusual scents, one that you haven't smelt in a long time, and another that you don't recognise but you can guess what it is.

"Why can I smell genetic material on you Vriska?" you ask "What have you been doing with John?"

She doesn't answer immediately. John moves closer to her, you hear their clothing rustle, you guess John has put his arm around her waist. He whispers to her "You may as well tell them Vriska, there's no hiding it any-more, remember I'm here for you no matter what"

"We're matesprits" she announces, to stunned silence "we filled a bucket last night"

"Daaaam! Score one for the Egbert!" Dave remarks, ignored by everyone.

Karkat slams his head into his keyboard "What. Did. You. Just. Say? You did fucking WHAT with the human?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see any of you lot lining up to welcome me back to the land of the living, forgive me for chosing to mate with the one person on this gog-forsaken meteor that actually cares about me" Vriska retorts

"Let's go resurrect the fucking murderous bitch, was literally the next thing on my fucking to-do list right after 'gouge my eyes out with a rusty culling fork' and shoving my bone bulge into a meat grinder. How could you even think about doing that with him anyway? You're not even the same fucking species! I specifically ordered you – both of you – to stop flirting with each-other to avoid this happening, maybe you'll listen to me in the future? Oh no wait, our species doesn't have a fucking future any more, apart from as a race of hideous mutant hybrids..."

Vriska moves suddenly You hear the sound of a blade rushing through the air. Karkat gulps loudly.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, Vantas?" she growls

"Badass troll chick with a cutlass? I can see why John likes her, I think I'm in love" Dave remarks, still ignored.

You shift your grip on your cane, thumb hovering over the catch to release the blade concealed within. You tap the cane on the ground, using the echo to pinpoint Vriska's position. "I'm warning you, Serket" you say, in a low, threatening voice you almost don't recognise "If you hurt him, I'll..."

"What? Stab me through the back again? You can't beat me in a fair fight, and you know it"

John steps between you and Vriska, placing his hand on her sword. "Vriska, Look at me, this isn't what you want, remember what you said to me last night, you were scared your friends might think you were better off dead. Prove them wrong, put the sword down"

Vriska hesitates. Her sword arm remains raised.

"I..." Karkat gulps again, the cold blade still pressed against his neck "While you've been busy all night perverting the course of nature with our mutual friend here, I guess you haven't spent any time in your recupacoon, have you? Didn't your lusus warn you about what happens when you don't get enough sopor slime?"

"Leave her out of this!" She spits "Do you have any idea what it's like when your lusus constantly demands you murder everyone you ever knew just to feed her?"

John intervenes again, he places his hands on either side of her face, and stares into her eyes. "Please Vriska, you've been given a second chance most people don't get, don't waste it like this, Even with all of us here, I'm not sure we can defeat Bec Noir, We need you Vriska … _I need you"_ You're pretty sure only you and Vriska heard his last words. The sword clatters loudly to the ground. Vriska collapses into John's arms, crying quietly. He leads her over to a quiet corner of the room, as far away as possible from everybody else. You walk over to Karkat, he hugs you in gratitude. You punch him in the stomach, knocking him off his feet.

"Owww, what was that for?" he complains, getting back to his feet

"You could have handled that a lot more sensitively" you reply

"I wasn't the one that drew the fucking sword" he objects

"Enough" you growl in frustration, and stalk over to join Dave.

Kanaya stands up, you hear her hair swish as she looks from you to Vriska, you shake your head. She gets the message and sits back down,

* * *

You stop being Terezi Pyrope and decide to be John Egbert

Hours later you are back in Vriska's room, Vriska is curled up, her eyes raw from crying. She's just gone through her third round of tears, self-hatred and profuse apologies. You put your arms around her and pull her in close, and try your best to comfort her "It wasn't your fault Vriska, you weren't thinking straight. It's not the end of the world, nobody was hurt, give her some time to calm down and we can try again."

You're interrupted by the zap of the transportalizer, shortly followed by a polite cough from the doorway. Kanaya stands on the threshold. "If i'm interuptng I can..." she begins. You look to Vriska, she sniffles slightly, "I'm fine John, go see what she wants" she says.

"What can I do for you Kanaya?" you ask

"Terezi sent me" she explains "She wants to know if she can come up here and 'make peace' with Vriska"

"I don't know if that's a good idea.." you begin

Vriska interrupts "Let her come. I'm going to have to deal with her eventually, may as well make it now"

"If you're sure about this, Vriska" you say, concern colouring your voice

"I am"

"There was one other thing, before I go" says Kanaya

"What is it?" you ask

"As Vriska's probably already explained, the simple coupling of the Matesprit and Kismesis pairs are not enough to produce offspring, we require another creature, which we call a mother grub to combine the genetic material and produce offspring." she explains "Mother grubs hatch from eggs called Matriorbs, I had one, but it was destroyed. However I still have the code for it, but we didn't have enough grist here to alchemize another, Now with you humans here our species may have a chance, if you all pool your grist, we may have enough to create another Matriorb. If saving our species isn't enough, think about what it would mean to Vriska"

"Even without Vriska here, I'd do anything I can to help save your species"

"Thank you, John you may have just saved our entire race, if there's anything I can ever do for you, please ask, it's the least I can do to repay you" she swears solemnly

"Do you need my help to convince the others?" you ask

"No thanks," she replies "Dave will do anything to please Terezi, and Rose has expressed an interest in helping me rebuild our race" she smiles slyly at this, hinting at something more.

"Go with her." Vriska says,

"Are you sure? You know I won't mind staying with you" you say

"I won't mind the company" Kanaya intercedes, "we'd better go fetch Terezi, she'll be going crazy down there"

Kanaya turns to leave the room, you hesitate on the threshold as Vriska walks over toy you. She puts her arms around your waist and pulls you to her. "Are you sure you're going to be-"

Vriska interrupts you, planting a gentle kiss on your lips.

"Thank you" she breaths

"What for?"

"Everything"

You kiss again. For a long moment your stare into each-other's eyes,

"I love you" you whisper

"I love you too" she replies

You're interrupted by an impatient cough. "I'll be there now, Kanaya" you call. You reluctantly break your embrace. You look back to Vriska.

* * *

"Go" she says "I'll be fine."

As John and Kanaya disappear in the flash of the transportaliser, you feel a sudden stab of lonliness. You almost regret sending him away, but you've known this day was coming long before the moment when the young teal-blood's blade pierced your heart, long before you even met John. You've known this day was coming since that ill-fated moment on the cliffs with Tavros, back on Alternia. You've finally stopped running and you're finally going to have to face the consequences of your actions. You consider it an ironic twist of fate that this moment will come at the hands of the descendant of the one who so nearly brought your ancestor to justice. You look down and see that your hands are shaking. The discharge of the transportaliser is almost deafening in the oppressive silence of your hive. You can almost smell the sweat clinging to Redglare's descendant's skin. Somewhere deep down, it pleases you to know that she's as nervous as you are.

"Serket." she nods in greeting, her voice is cool and detached, giving nothing away.

"Pyrope." you return the nod.

_Come into my parlour, said the spider to the fly_.

You take a seat on your couch, you sit on the far side, forcing Terezi to walk past you to sit down. Your heartbeat quickens as she passes near you. She sits at the opposite end of the couch, her expression unreadable. A heavy moment of silence passes. Terezi reaches up and removes her ever-present glasses, revealing her blank blood-read eyes. She turns to face you. "Vriska..." She begins. As soon as your eyes meet Terezi's you find yourself back on the surface of the meteor, re-living the pain and shock of her cane plunging through your chest. It's all you can do to stop yourself flinching at the memory. Your hand twitches, you almost reach for your dice, to end this once and for all. You missed whatever Terezi was saying. "Are you okay?" she asks, genuine concern touching her voice. _No! I've just come back from the dead, I'm an emotional wreck_

Instead you answer "I'm fine. I don't need your pity"

_Why did I just say that?_

Terezi seems genuinely hurt by your response, she recoils as if she'd been struck. Deep down you feel a rush of satisfaction at her reaction. You try to apologise, to mutter some excuse about not getting enough slime, but the words die in your throat.

Terezi gently places her hand on your lower thigh, you fight the urge to jerk your leg away from her touch. "It wasn't your fault Vriska, We've all fallen asleep outside of our cocoons before and done something stupid"

Your mind is clouded by a storm of dark, confusing emotions. You struggle to think, to try to come up with a response. Too late. Acting on some primal force, you place your hand over hers. "You're not my lusus, Pyrope. Don't patronise me" you utter. You punctuate your sentence by squeezing her hand hard enough to cause physical discomfort. If she felt any pain, her face masked it well.

_What's wrong with me? _

From the suspiscous look in her sightless eyes, you'd swear Terezi could see you the whole time. "What are you playing at, Vriska?" she mutters, her voice barely more than a growl. You're drowning under a black tidal wave of emotions, hopelessly out of control. "This isn't over, Serket" she growls into your ear. You feel strangely excited by her words. She pulls her arm from your grip violently, and stalks from the room. Her violence makes your heart pump faster, and causes a tingle between your legs.

For a long time you sit in stunned silence, wrestling with your thoughts, trying to comprehend what just happened. Absent mindedly your hands roam your body. You slip one hand under your top, fondling your breast. You slip your other hand underneath the waistband of your pants, rubbing yourself through the cloth of your panties. You sigh with pleasure, slipping further down the sofa. Your eyes close, replaying the events of last night in your mind. Your one hand pinches and tugs at your nipple. With your other, you slip two fingers inside yourself, rubbing your clit with a third. All too soon you find yourself writing on the edge, twisting back and forth, moaning and sighing, unable to find release. Even the memory of John's hard cock thrusting in and out of you mercilessly, isn't enough to set you off. Suddenly an image of Terezi naked, eating your pussy fills your mind. Orgasm hits you like a tsunami. A hoarse moan escapes your mouth. Your hips arch up, clear of the couch. Somehow you keep your fingers moving through the pleasure. You cum again and again. Mind-shattering orgasm after Mind-shattering orgasm, the image of Terezi burned into your mind. Eventually you collapse back to the couch over-sensitised, gasping for breath. Still in a daze, basking in the after-glow, you go through the motions of stripping of your now sweat-soaked clothes, and stepping into your recuparoon.

You slide into the cocoon, the cool slime relaxing your muscles. You sigh, eyelids becoming heavy and beginning to close. Your entire body is relaxed, save for your mind. Your thoughts are a chaotic maelstrom of conflicting emotions, at the centre of the storm is one person.

Friend,

Enemy,

Ally,

Rival

A word suggests itself in your mind, it's not one you've used for a long time, you pause, considering it's meaning.

_Could it...? _

_Could she be the one?_

_My Kismesis_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_I wrote this chapter while on holiday, because without internet connection, I had nothing better to do._

_The last couple of chapters have been longer, in the 3,000+ words range, this isn't due to any conscious effort by me, the story I want to tell in each chapter just seems to naturally stretch the length of each chapter. I can't promise that I'll keep this up, but if you prefer the longer or shorter chapters, let me know!_

_I hope this chapter doesn't seem to "bitty" with me jumping around between multiple perspectives, but again, it just naturally suited the story I needed to tell with this chapter, though I'll probably try and stick to one perspective for each chapter for most of this story._

_Overall, this chapter was quite fun to write, Vriska's bad-ass moment of drawing a sword at Karkat ("Why don't you shut the fuck up, Vantas?") was especially awesome to write. The last conversation between Vriska and Terezi was surprisingly hard though, It went through about three different iterations and a complete change of perspective (From John to Vriska) before I was happy with it. I wasn't originally planning on making this chapter a Lemon, so sorry if Vriska's little "Moment" at the end came a bit out of left-field, it just seemed to fit the emotions of the scene as I was writing. Anyway, she's a hormonal teenager, what do you expect? Plus, I thought it was kinda hot ::::P_

_Sorry to the person who reviewed this who was hoping for VriskaxKanaya, TerezixVriska is one of my favourite ships and we don't see enough of it around here, IT'S JUST SO OBVIOUS, WHY CAN NOBODY ELSE SEE!_

_As always, thank you for taking your time to read my crap, and please, please review, I crave those more than Homestuck updates!_

_~Superbun_

_I write smut on holiday instead of going to the beach._


	6. Chapter 6: John & Vriska: Dream

**Chapter**** 6: ****John**** & ****Vriska****: ****Dream**

Your name is John Egbert, and it has been a long day. By the time you return to Vriska's hive, she's already asleep, immersed in her cocoon. Exhausted, you collapse onto the bed fully-clothed, you're asleep as soon as your eyes close. Instead of the usual environments of the dream-bubbles, you find yourself floating in a black void, surrounded by innumerable points of light,

"I have been waiting for you to come here, John" a female voice speaks behind you.

Surprised, you whip around. The source of the voice was Aradia, floating serenely in the black void, however she's different from when you last saw her. She's taller, and her curves have filled out, losing the last of her baby-fat. Her horns are larger and darker too. The most striking change of all however, is her eyes, gone is the familiar yellow-orange of troll eyes, instead her eyes are filled with a dark rust-red colour.

"Aradia?" you ask "You look different..."

"I have time-traveled extensively during my time here, in the furthest ring, by the time you reach the new session, I will have lived almost three solar sweeps, compared to the one and a half you will have spent" She raises her arms, her music-box time devices flashing into existence. She extends her hand. "Take my hand" she says "I have a message to deliver"

"What's going on here?" you ask "What message?"

"Take my hand" she repeats

You take a deep breath and grab her hand. She rotates the cylinder of one of her music-boxes. You are momentarily blinded by a harsh, white light. When the light clears, a dream-bubble looms in front of you like a miniature planet. Still holding your hand, she dives towards the bubble, pulling you with her. You plunge through the surface of the bubble. You recognise the landscape of the battlefield from the core of Skaia. You look up into the sky, something looks... wrong, this isn't the sky you remember. You guess the battlefield has been placed at the core of Skaia in the new session.

At one side of the plain, a great red battleship in the shape of a trident hovers above a vast army. The army mostly consists of the various Dersian units from the battlefield, although you spot various war machines constructed from the same red metal as the battleship spread throughout the army. On the prow of the battleship stands a lone female figure, wielding a golden trident, her hair billows behind her, writhing like a nest of snakes. At the other side of the battlefield floats a familiar prospitian cruiser.

"Watch and listen closely, John Egbert" future Aradia's disembodied voice whispers in your ear. "For this is the day you die"

Suddently, you find yourself rushing towards the ship, your disorientating journey ends with you floating a few meters off the side. A line of fourteen figures stands on the prow of the golden ship. You recognise yourself, Rose, Dave, Jade and Vriska, along with all the other trolls from the meteor, including Gamzee. Also joining you are four more familiar looking, but unknown human kids. "Who are they?" you ask

Future Aradia's voice whispers in your ear again "They are your guardians from the Post-scratch session, Jane Crocker, Jake English, Roxy Lalonde and Dirk Strider"

Jake English steps forwards "This is it Batterwitch,you can't run any further. Game over man! Game over!." he shouts, his voice carrying across the plain.

The empress' condescending laughter echoes across the plain. "I was the emperor of an entire galaxy, I have the might of two whole worlds at my disposal, and you, thirteen _children_ on a broken battleship think you can defeat _me__?_"

"any time now, Dave" future you says to the cool-kid next to him.

He activates his timetables, disappearing in a flash of light.

A long second passes. Dave re-appears "They're coming" he says.

Minutes pass in a tense silence. The Condesce's army is unnaturally silent, the only sound on the chequerboard plain is the whistling of the Skaian wind. In a flash of light Aradia and Sollux appear on the deck of the ship, accompanied by 4 more trolls you don't recognise.

"Nepeta Lejjion, Equis Zahak, Eridian Ampora and Feferi Peixes" Future Aradia explains "Finally the entire Hemospectrum would stand united in defiance of the Condesce"

In a blinding cascade of light, hundreds more figures appear on the land beneath the ship, every one of them with the distinct blank eyes of the dreaming dead.

"But it was not just the alpha time-line that stood against the Condesce" future Aradia continues "Brought back into existence by my younger self, the inhabitants of every doomed timeline, every ill-fated splinter, would stand alongside the Alpha time-line against her legions"

Feferi steps forward

"You!" the condesce spat "Only now you choose to challenge my claim, hiding behind your friends, Coward! You don't have the courage to take my throne!"

Feferi's voice rings out, clear and unwavering "Gl'bgolyb has spoken Condesce! It's time for a new empress!"

"I have survived the destruction of our entire race! I will not loose my throne to a mere _child_. You'll have to pry this scepter from my cold, dead hands" The Condesce's voice is an angry scream

"I fully intend to do that!" Feferi growls, in a rare display of anger for the young troll.

Karkat steps forward. He raises his scythe and pulls the point across his palm. He holds his arm outstretched, making sure everyone can see the colour of his blood, and the symbol on his chest. An uneasy murmur passes through the Condesce's army. "The Sufferer was my Ancestor! He believed that Trollkind could be more than the bloodthirsty savages we were. He lead the first rebellion against your tyranny, he may have fallen, but his teachings lived on through his followers! The Summoner lead the second rebellion, he too was cut down by the brutal highbloods. Our ancestors started it.." Karkat pauses. With a deafening roar, a giant white dragon, rises up from behind a hill, with Tavros Nitram upon it's back. "And now we finish it!" Karkat roars. A great cheer rises up from beneath the golden ship. Terezi throws her arms around Karkat, and plants a sloppy kiss on his lips, a singly tear running down her cheek "That was... amazing, Karkles" she says.

"Thank you" He beams with delight.

With a nod to Jade, she lowers the battleship until it hovers just above the front lines of your army. The nineteen humans and trolls gathered on the deck of the ship jump gracefully down to the vanguard of the gathered temporal duplicates. Karkat raises his scythe above his head, metal burning like a beacon in the sunlight. He paces back and forth, continuing his speech. "This isn't your time-line, for many of you, this isn't even your universe. you had every reason to refuse our call. But you didn't, you came. For that alone, I thank every single one of you. You all know why we fight. Many of you have lived in the shadow of our enemy's tyranny, All of you have known someone who has suffered beneath her iron fist. I won't lie to you, this fight won't be easy. The forces we face easily outnumber us ten to one. No matter how hard things get, remember why we fight, we fight for freedom, for justice, and above all, for our friends. This will be our final stand. This will be our finest hour, and I wouldn't have anybody else at my side." The everyone is silent, hanging on his every word. "Now, With me. For Earth!"

"FOR EARTH!" the army returns his call.

"For Alternia!"

"FOR ALTERNIA!" the gathered Trolls shout is even louder

"For Skaia!"

"**FOR ****SKAIA****!**" The shout is almost deafening.

Karkat sweeps his scythe forwards. "**CHARGE****!**"

With his final words, the ragtag gathering of offshoot-timeline humans and trolls charge headlong towards the ordered regiments of the Condesce's red-and-black army. Ranged attacks from both sides arch above the armies. With a terrible noise the vanguards of the two armies meet. Blades scrape against blades. Hammers ring against shields and armour. Gunfire booms and clatters. Above the noise of battle, you can hear the terrible dying screams of casualties from both sides of the battle. A shadow passes overhead. Tavros' dragon arches above the armies, belching great gouts of flame, incinerating whole platoons. With a piercing whine, one of the many weapons lining the hull of the crimson battleship begins to charge, the turret lazily tracking the white dragon. The dragon banks sharply away. Too Slow. A lance of energy brighter than the sun pierces the dragon's chest, sending it tumbling to the ground.

"Tavros! No!" the hoarse cry comes from Vriska, her upturned orange eyes catch the light briefly, before the tide of battle carries her out of view. As if it's first attack was a formality that had to be completed before fully engaging in the battle, the Condesce's flagship begins to rain death down upon the battle. Great cannons incinerate whole groups of heroes. Blinding energy beams obliterate humans and trolls where they stand. For the first time, the allies' attack begins to falter. The first waves are pushed back by the greater numbers of the black queen's army, and the larger Dersian units finally reach the front lines. Your future self's voice rings out above the battle "Can anyone get a shot at that ship? If we don't take it down, we're dead"

Blinding columns of blue energy flash from behind the front lines, dissipating harmlessly against the red plate.

"That armor's too strong" Eridan calls from the front line "Even Ahab's Crosshairs won't scratch it, we'll need something bigger to take it down!"

With a great rumble, the prospitian ship passes overhead, blocking out the sun. Green flames flicker along its hull as Jade propels the ship on a collision course with The Battleship Condescention. Futilely, the flagship brings it numerous weapons to bear on the smaller prospitian ship. The battleship's weapons tear into their target, sending shards of golden plate raining down to the ground below. In a last-ditch attempt to avoid collision the battleship sluggishly turns and fires it's engines. Too little, too late. With the crash of mighty titans, the two vessels collide. Time seems to pass in slow motion as the two ships crumple and twist. Suddenly a light, like a miniature star flares in the bowels of The Battleship Condescention, there's a heartbeat''s pause, before a massive explosion rips apart the two ships. In an instant the prospitan battleship is rendered into a million tonnes of golden scrap-metal. The Empress' flagship fares better, most of the rear of the ship is annihilated, however the prow of the ship, where the Condesce was standing survived mostly unarmed. Smoke and flames billowing from the severed decks, she rides it down to the battlefield like a burning surfboard. Gathering her strength, Feferi leaps high into the air. Bounding between hunks of falling wreckage, she quickly reaches the prow of the decapitated battleship. "You Bastard!" She growls, landing neatly at the opposite end of the plummeting remains. "I won't let this go on any further, This is for Jade Harley!" With that she lunges at the condesce, golden culling fork extended. The empress parries the blow with her own trident, and retaliates with her own blow, nimbly evaded by the younger troll. Feferi has youth and speed on her side, but the empress has superior strength and experience. From the first few blows, it's clear Feferi is fighting a losing battle. Step by step she's driven back to the very edge of broken prow. Her trident is a golden blur, blocking and thrusting faster than the eye can follow. For a desperate, hopeful second it seems that she may be able to hold her own against her ancestor. Then, with a harsh laugh, the Condesce flourishes her trident and knocks Feferi's weapon from her hands. A surprised "oh" escapes her lips, before the Condesce spins her weapon and plunges it through Feferi's chest. Then, with another laugh she kicks her descendant's limp body from her weapon, sending it tumbling to the ground, somewhere deep behind the Empress' lines.

With a joint cry of "Feferi!" two figures begin cutting their way through the dersite regiments towards her fallen form. One fights with a legendary rifle, firing dazzling lances of blue energy. The other fights with telekineticly controlled shurikens, surrounded by a deadly tornado of spinning blades. They arrive at the fallen body almost simultaneously. The pool of blood around her crumpled form, tells Sollux Captor all he need to know. Eridan kneels before the body "Fef..." he murmurs. He closes her eyes, setting her face in an almost restful pose. Standing up, he glances around at the enemies advancing on all sides. No escape. A grim nod of understanding passes between them. "Until the end then, Friend" Utters Eridan

"Until The End" Sollux repeats.

The promise is sealed with a brisk handshake.

The former rivals stand back to back over their fallen friend's body and face down the onrushing horde.

A piercing scream slices through the clamour of the battle. Jake English spots the source of the noise almost immediately. Jane Crocker. A black sword-blade protruding from her chest. With a flying kick, he knocks the offending dersite flying. Landing protectively over her, he whips his dual pistols around, spitting deadly lead in all directions, momentarily creating a lull in the battle. He gently cradles her head.

"Jane..." he whispers

"Jake..."she gasps

"Don't die"

"Too Late..." she coughs "Jake...I Love You..."

Glancing upwards, Jake whips his pistols forwards, taking aim with practised ease. He pulls the triggers. _Click_. He pulls the triggers a few more times. _Click __Click __Click_. Out of Ammo. No time to reload. Dropping his pistols, he embraces Jane.

"Goodbye Jane..."

"Goodbye Jake..."

The Black horde closes over them.

Seeing the attack faltering around him, Karkat leaps atop of a nearby pile of wreckage.

"What are you doing Karkat?" Terezi pants from nearby.

Brandishing his scythe he shouts "Humans, To me! Alternians, To me! To me!"

Seconds after he finished his shout, Future you and Vriska emerge from the battle, closely followed by Nepeta and Equiuis, both are streaked with blood and gore. With synchronised slices, the Strider brothers carve a path to Karkat, standing side-by-side. "Are we all that's left?" pants Vriska. With a fountain of blood, and the roar of a chainsaw, Kanaya cuts her way into the circle followed by Rose, casting blasts of magic into the midst of the enemies. Kanaya is plastered head-to-toe in gore, the grey of her skin almost invisible. "Not quite" she growls.

"What about Gamzee?" pants Karkat

"He went hulk-mode, if he's still alive, he can't understand us" she answers.

"This is it, None of us are going to see tomorrow" Karkat growls, voicing the silent fear preying on everybody's minds "If we're going to die today, let's make it a death to remember. Now, with me, For Skaia!"

"For Skaia! For Skaia! For Skaia!" The remaining survivors pick up the chant "For Skaia! For Sk-" the chant is cut off by a gargled scream. Terezi spins and falls to the ground, a barbed black arrow sticking through her neck.

"Noooooooo!" Screams Karkat, falling to his knees beside the body.

Without speaking, the rest of the group fall into a tight ring around the pair. Pale red tears flow in rivers down his cheeks. "No! No! No! No!" He cries "This can't be happening! You can't die Terezi! I need you! I cant live without you! Please Dont Die, Please, Please, Please..."

With great effort, Terezi manages to raise her hands to his cheek. "Goodbye... Karkles..." She murmurs, blood oozing from her neck. Her hand drops back to the floor, her eyes closed.

For a second he stares at her body. His face hardens, Gripping the handle of his scythe hard enough to turn his knuckles white, his eyes lock with the Condesce's from across the battlefield. "I. Will. Kill. You. For. This." He shouts, voice burning with unspeakable rage "IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO, YOU WILL DIE TODAY!". With lunatic rage, he slices through the dersite army, carving a path through to the Condesce. With an animistic cry, he lashes out with the scythe. She easily blocks his strike, leaving a visible dent left in the shaft of her weapon. The inexorable tides of battle pull apart the group of remaining survivors. First Nepeta and Equiuis. Then Rose and Kanaya, and Finally Dave and Dirk. Leaving yourself and Vriska fighting back-to-back against the dersian soldiers and imperial drones. Occasionally you catch a glimpse of Karkat's duel with the empress. Despite her vastly superior strength and skill, He manages to hold his own, even managing a shallow scratch above her left eye. All of a sudden as future you caves in the skull of another unfortunate dersite, a mysterious silence settles over the battle. As one every soul on the battlefield looks up. A flickering red glow lighting their faces. Like a deadly flower the Red Miles bloom in the Skaian sky. In silence everybody watches the tangled tendrils of red energy grow. In a heartbeat, as if crossing some invisible threshold, the Red Miles surge towards the battlefield.

Jack Noir watches in silence as his power finally destroys Skaia. The three-year duel with the Peregrine Mendicant through the void between sessions is finally over. Her blood is still warm on his red-stained arm.

Suddenly you find yourself floating in the void with Future Aradia.

"Remember this Message John" she says gravely "We have traveled too far, gone through too much to fall at the last hurdle, use this information to alter the future, and save us all"

"But how?" you ask "What am I meant to do? How am I meant to change the future?"

She is already gone. Leaving you alone in the silent void. Reaching up to your face, you find salty tears running down your cheeks. Alone in the oppressive blackness, you sigh and drift towards the nearest bubble.

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and finally your turbulent thoughts have relaxed enough to allow you to slip into a restless sleep. You're unsure if the inevitable parade of unhappy memories is better or worse than spending the rest of the night wrestling with your emotions. At least its a change of scenery.

You scrunch up your eyes, the dazzling white light painful to your sensitive Alternian eyes. After a few seconds of blinking the scenery resolves into a cluster of human hives, laden with crisp paper-white snow. You sigh inwardly when you realise that alternate-timeline John will be around here somewhere. The last thing you want to do right now is explain to him how you resurrected and filled a bucket with his alpha-timeline counterpart.

You shove your hands in your pockets and walk aimlessly through the city re-created by John's mind. The streets are quieter than a tomb. The steadily-falling white flakes drift towards the ground silently. The only sound is the whistling of the wind through the streets. It is a familiar note, the one desolation plays to keep it's instrument in tune. Punctuated by the regular _crunch__, __crunch_ of your footsteps. The deserted streets suit you, the deathly quiet leaving you alone with nothing but your thoughts. The chill wind cuts through your clothes, you pull your thin jacket around you ineffectually, already wishing for the oppressive heat of the Land of Sand and Zephyr.

Walking helps to organise your thoughts. The simple repetitive act of placing one foot in front of the other, keeps your mind focused and your emotions at bay, allowng you to examine recent evens in the cold light of logic. Your state of mind scares you slightly, it reminds all too well of the almost trance-like state of cold detachment you entered into on those uncountable FLARP sessions as you lead innocent troll after innocent troll to their deaths to sate your lusus' ravenous hunger. Their faces used to haunt your sleep, the looks of pain, anger and betrayal as they realised they wouldn't be smart ones were the worst, the ones that realised something was up before you could maneuver them into a deathtrap or impossible fight, forced to kill them up close, look into their eyes, smell their fear, and feel their warm blood spray as they died a hundred different ways. You swear you could still smell their blood on your clothes for weeks. After a while you just... stopped caring, you became a machine, in your eyes they weren't even trolls anymore, just another feeding opportunity for your insatiable lusus.

You only notice you were crying when the tears freeze in your eyelashes. This is what happened when Aradia summoned the ghosts to torment you, she shattered your cocoon of logic and reasoning, forcing you to become a little girl again, and like any upset child, you lashed out at what caused your suffering. The light snowfall from earlier has rapidly whipped up into a fully-fledged snowstorm. The wind claws at your thin clothing with icy fingers. The angrily swirling clouds of snowflakes blot out all vision more than a few meters ahead, the distinguishing features of the world rapidly vanish under a thickening carpet of white. Disorientated, and suddenly feeling very alone you call out into the snow. Your words hopelessly lost against the howling of the wind.

Your foot hits something and you fall face-first into the snow. Spitting snow out of your mouth you try to clamber back to your feet. You gasp as your ankle gives way and pain lances up your leg. On your hands and knees, you crawl into the limited shelter provided by the low wall of a human lawn-ring. The blizzard has closed in around you, you can barely see more than a few metres in any direction, even if you could walk, you doubt you could find your way back to beta John's house. You call out for John again. The wind whips away your words as soon as you speak them. The fact that dying would just cause you to wake up back on the meteor does little to ease the prospect of a long, slow death from hypothermia out here. You can already feel the freezing cold sapping at your strength. In a last desperate attempt, you reach out with your power, searching for beta John's mind. _There__!_ In your weakened state, you can barely sense his presence. Gathering the last of your energy, you call him to you, with all the psychic strength you can muster. Spent, you collapse down into the snow, not even enough energy to remove the snow collecting on your body. Your vision goes dark around the edges. You begin to wonder if you imagined feeling John's presence, if he was really there at all. A minute passes. You can barely feel anything in your extremities now. Another minute passes. Your eyelids become heavy as you begin slipping into the hazy darkness of unconsciousness.

You're vaguely aware of somebody pulling your body out of the snow, wrapping something warm around you. You experience these events with a strange sense of detachment, as if watching them through someone else's eyes. Your aware of someone repeating something over and over again, but the words don't make any sense to your addled brain. _Is __that __my __name__?_ You try to respond, but all that your numb lips manage is an unintelligible slur. You feel yourself lifted up, and your aware that you're being moved. Your vision blurs and clears as you travel. By the time the snowstorm abates, your mental faculties have returned to the point where you realise your being carried by somebody, who gave you their coat, their skin flushed red from the biting wind. You remember that you didn't want to talk to them, but not who they were. Still trying to figure out where you are, you allow yourself to be carried into a building, and placed into a chair. A mug of a hot brown liquid is placed into your hands, you lift it to your lips and take a sip, it's contents are bitter-tasting but you sigh at the feeling of warmth flowing into your body. Your rescuer sits opposite you, silently watching as you drain the mug.

"John..." you whisper as your sluggish thoughts finally present you with a name.

"So, you finally remember who I am?" John replies

"Yes...I was...Confused...Now i'm...Better" You stumble through the sentence as your slow thoughts struggle to stay ahead of your words.

"I found you nearly passed out in the snow, what happened to you?" he asks

"I was walking through the snow, I fell over and..." You shiver violently, and pause realising that your clothes are soaking wet.

John disappears into the bathroom momentarily, returning with a large, fluffy white towel. Passing it to you he says "Errr...You'd better take those clothes off".

You feel your cheeks flush a bright blue at the thought of undressing in front of him. You clutch the towel tightly, unsure what to do. Mercifully, John turns around to tend to the fireplace. While his back is turned you strip down to your underwear and cover yourself with the towel, leaving a mound of wet clothes on the floor.

"So Vriska" he begins, settling back into the chair opposite you "Your eyes look different, and I haven't seen you around here in a while, what have you been doing?"

You sigh inwardly, you hadn't wanted to have to explain this to him, but now half-naked underneath a towel in his living room, you can't really escape.

"Remember when I told you I was a god-teir?" he nods "Well, it seems my immortality was a bit slow catching up with me, and I came back to life a few days ago."

"I bet that was strange, what did your friends, and the other me think?"

"Errr... this is kinda akward. He found me just as I revived, and we... slept together that night"

"Did you...?" he asks

"Yeah..." you admit. You cringe inwardly, awaiting his response.

"Oh..." he pauses for a moment "That's good for the two of you I guess"

"That's it?... I wasn't expecting you to take that so well"

He shrugs "It wouldn't work between us if I was dead, and it's pretty obvious you liked alpha-me better anyway"

Despite the towel and the roaring fire, you shiver again. Standing, John slips into the chair with you. You stiffen uncomfortably for a moment, then relax as he wraps his arms around you, sharing his body heat with you. Snuggled up against him, your eyelids growing heavy, you can almost forget that it isn't the John you fell in love with.

Suddenly the door is kicked open. Sending a gust of icy cold wind into the room. "No! it's not what it looks like!" John shouts. You catch a brief glimpse of blue, before a well-placed snowball knocks you unconscious and back into the waking world.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 6

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, with going back to school and work experience, finding time to work on this was kinda difficult. Plus the latter half of this chapter (the conversation with beta-John) was a bitch to write, I hope it's good enough for you!_

The first half was kinda a departure from the norm for this fic, but I felt that we needed a little interlude between all the emotional stuff, and it was an excuse for giving Karkat that epic moment of badassery. It was probably inspired by playing WH40K:Dawn of War 2 and it's expansions, and listening to a lot of Dragonforce while writing. The second half I'd say was more loosely inspired by Reading the Hunger Games trilogy recently, and also just a general examination of the darker side of our favourite spidertroll's backstory. Overall this chapter was rather dark, reflecting the more serious and darker topics underneath the comedic nature of the comic's storytelling, Let me know what you thought of it, although we should be returning to the normal content of this fic next time anyway.

You know the drill by now, if you haven't reviewed the story yet, please do, even if you have, review again to let me know what you think of the latest chapters. And thank you as always to everyone who leaves a review, I plan on having a reply binge and responding to all my reviews soon, so keep an eye on your inbox ::::)

~Superbun  
Killing all the characters was surprisingly fun**  
**


	7. Chapter 7: John & Vriska: Seek Advice

**Chapter 7: John & Vriska: Seek advice**

You crash back into reality with a gasp, then immediately cough and splutter as you almost inhale a mouthful of sopor slime. Thankfully, you don't seem to have swallowed any of it, you cough and spit a few more times, just to make sure. John stirs, his eyes flicker open.

"Are you okay Vriksa?" he asks, concern colouring his tone.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream, thought i might have swallowed some slime"

You clamber out of your cocoon, The slime dripping off your skin, splashing onto the floor.

"I still don't understand how you find sleeping in that stuff comfortable"

"I swear dealing with this stuff every morning induces homicidal rage anyway" you joke

You both perform your morning ablutions, discussing little of note.

As you're getting dressed, you catch a glimpse of John's god-hood out of the corner of your eye, and suddenly you flash back to the end of your dream

"_No! It's not what it looks like!" beta John shouts._

_A humanoid figure stands silhouetted in the doorway, the Icy wind whistles past it, biting at your exposed skin. The figure moves further into the room, and raises its arm. Just as the snowball leaves it's hand, the light in the doorway dims and for the fraction of a second the icy projectile takes to fly through the air, you glimpse a blue robe, and a white symbol._

"It was you..." you breath

"Vriska, I..." he begins

"I can explain John, It wasn't anything like that, he was..."

"I'm sorry, Vriska"

His words leave you speechless for a moment, "Wait...you're sorry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Vriska, I overreacted, I should have trusted you, I know you wouldn't do anything like that to me"

You find yourself smiling, and feel a warm sensation in your chest. "Awwww... Thanks John" You pull him into a close embrace.

"So, no hard feelings?" he whispers in your ear.

"No hard feelings" you return the whisper.

John's lips lightly brush against yours, you bury your hand in his short black hair, and hold him against you for a long moment. John reluctantly pulls away from you.

"I could stay here and kiss you all day" he says "but unfortunately I need to go talk to Rose about something"

"Anything I should worry about?" you ask

"No, i'm fine, you should come talk to the others, You've spent all your time with me so far, you need to talk to the others again"

* * *

You find Rose and Dave in one of the small side-rooms lined with bookcases, sipping coffee from that strange, old coffee machine that nobody remembers alchemising.

As you enter the room Dave remarks "Your Bucket-friend leave you did she? Decided to come back to your own species?"

"It's not like I'm the only one" you counter "We've all seen how you look at Terezi"

He's silent for a moment. "Ouch...Low blow man"

Rose interjects, "Aside from verbal sparring with our friend here, are you here for a reason?"

"Yes, actually... I had a dream..." you reply

"This should be good" Dave remarks "I've been itching for her to bust out her freudian bulshit again"

"Shut up, you" she hisses, Gesturing to a couch, she addresses you "Care to take a seat and tell me about it?"

"Could you be any more clichéd if you tried, Sis?" asks Dave.

Rose shuts him up by kicking him in the shin under the table.

Haltingly at first, but with increasing confidence, you recite the story of your dream last night, from the visit by future Aradia, to the devastating failure of the final battle. As you recount the tragic deaths of your friends, a solitary, silent tear slides down your cheek.

"Interesting..." Rose remarks "Me and Dave were just discussing the possibility of using the alternate timelines in the battle with the Condesce"

"But what do we do about it?" you ask

"I'm not the expert on weird time shit here, but without knowing the context leading up to these events, our actions to avert them, may inadvertently end up causing them to happen" she says "Any more to add Dave?"

"I didn't get through the stable time loop clusterfuck back in the medium by spending time agonising over predestination, I just trusted myself to make the right decisions when I had to make them" he answers

"It's for the best we don't tell anybody about this either" Rose adds

"I don't like keeping secrets Rose" you reply "Especially from Vriska"

"Anybody we tell about this may accidentally change the future and catapult us into an offshoot timeline, Do you want to see her killed in front of your eyes?"

You don't respond.

"Then for her own good, you'll keep it a secret"

You sigh deeply, "I just feel so hopeless, Seeing everyone die like that, and to know that there's nothing to do but wait and see if it comes true"

Rose's face softens, she moves over to place a comforting hand on your shoulder "I know it's hard John, but believe me when I say it really is for the best"

You look into her eyes for a long moment "Only a few days ago we were just kids, what happened to us Rose?"

"Sburb happened" she replies

"But why did the game choose us? I keep thinking, what was ever so special about me all this time?

"I theorised before that the Game specifically chooses it's players who are on the cusp of sexual maturity, but more accurately I think it chooses players who are on the edge of childhood, still with the naievity and wonder to accept the mythos of the game, but mature enough to rise to the challenge of the game"

"I miss when we used to just talk about Video Games" jokes Dave

All three of you chuckle at this.

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket, you look around your hive at the piles of human movies and discarded RPG manuals, you quickly realise that none of this stuff interests you anymore, sighing you decide to take John's advice and head downstairs and hang out with the rest of the group.

As soon as you transportalize into the main room, you realise this was a bad idea. As soon as you enter the room, your eyes lock with Terezi's across the room, and instantly the confusing whirlwind of emotions from the previous night return. You take a deep breath, unclench your fists and force yourself to walk calmly across the room to an unattended computer console.

Inspired by your ancestor, you decide to try and write your own journal to record your story, but you get stuck after a few pages and abandon it. You spend most of the day lost in thought, Idly watching everyone else go about daily life on the asteroid. A few times people attempt to talk to you, but you ignore them and after a while everybody leaves you alone. You find yourself spending the majority of your time watching Terezi, black emotions rumbling in the back of your mind like a distant thunderhead. On examination of your situation, you quickly realise that Terezi is the only person that you hate enough for it to be anything more than platonic hate. You decide to try and fill your caliginous quadrant with Terezi. Your black emotions quickly turn to frustration as you realise Terezi isn't aware of how black your emotions run, and you mentally go through about a hundred different plans to reveal your feelings to her. Without really noticing the intervening time, you suddenly find that Everybody else has gone to their hives, leaving you alone in the darkened computer room, lit only by the light from your computer screen. You sigh in frustration, several hours have passed and you're still no closer to sorting out your quadrants. Looking at your computer screen, you see that only one other person is online, you hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but with any luck with his help you might get into your cocoon sometime before morning.

**arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**AG: Hey, Karkat?**

**AG: Hello?**

**AG: Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat?**

**CG: OH VRISKA, IT'S YOU.**

**AG: And good evening to you too, Mr Vantas**

**CG: SHOULDN'T YOU BE DOING UNSPEAKABLE THINGS WITH YOUR MATESPRIT RIGHT NOW?**

**CG: SORRY,**

**CG: "m8sprit"**

**AG: oh gog... I knew this was a terri8le idea...**

**AG: I wanted to ask for your advice**

**AG: you know, with... quadrant stuff**

**CG: HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN, THE ALL-POWERFUL BLUE-BLOOD BITCH ASKING A DISGUSTING MUTANT BLOOD FOR RELATIONSHIP ADVICE, IT MAKES ME SICK JUST THINKING ABOUT IT**

**AG: Are you going to be helpful or not?**

**CG: FINE, QUADRANT?**

**AG: What?**

**CG: WHICH QUADRANT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH?**

**AG: Errrrrrrr... caliginous, I guess...**

**CG: AND WHO'S INVOLVED?**

**AG: ...**

**CG: COME ON, SPIT IT OUT, THE SOONER YOU TELL ME, THE SOONER WE CAN BOTH BE DONE WITH THIS TORTURE**

**AG: This is kinda awkward actually...she's...**

**CG: "SHE'S", WE'RE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE HERE**

**CG: THAT GIVES US THE CHOICE OF KANAYA, TEREZI OR ROSE**

**CG: KANAYA AND ROSE ARE TOO BUSY HUGGING, GIGGLING AND BEING GENERALLY FUCKING INTOLERABLE TOGETHER TO CULTIVATE A BLACK FEUD WITH ANYBODY**

**CG: WHICH LEAVES US WITH TEREZI**

**CG: MY FUCKING MASTERFUL DEDUCTION SKILLS TELL ME THAT AFTER TEREZI STABBED YOU THROUGH THE HEART - THE BEST THING SHE'S EVER DONE IN MY OPINION - YOU DEVELOPED A MASSIVE BLACK CRUSH ON HER THE SIZE OF MY FUCKING BONE BULGE**

**AG: I h8 you sometimes Karkat**

**AG: No, not in THAT way**

**AG: There's a reason you want this girl in all the quadrants, aaaaaaaall of them, no8ody else can stand you long enough to fill a 8ucket!**

**CG: ARE YOU SURE SHE'S YOUR KISMESIS? BECAUSE THAT SOUNDED LIKE A PRETTY STRONG BLACK SOLICITATION TO ME**

**AG: Go to hell Karkat, are you going to help me or not?**

**CG: FINE**

**CG: ONE MOMENT**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**AG: Karkat?**

**AG: Where did you go?**

**AG: What are you doing?**

**CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board FRUITY RUMPUS ASSHOLE FACTORY, BORING ROAD TRIP THROUGH THE FUCKING AFTERLIFE EDITION. **

**CCG: OKAY THEN, TEREZI I NEED YOU TO RESPOND TO THIS MEMO **

**CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo**

**CGC: 1TS TH3 M1DDL3 OF TH3 N1GHT K4RK4T W1LL YOU T3LL M3 WH4TS GO1NG ON NOW?**

**CCG: WE'RE JUST WAITING FOR SOMEBODY ELSE**

**CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo**

**CAG: What the hell are you doing Karkat?**

**CGC: VR1SK4? WH4T TH3 H3LLS GO1NG ON H3R3?**

**CCG: VRISKA HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU**

**CGC: T3LL M3 WH4T?**

**CAG: You 8astard Karkat!**

**CCG: WHAT'S THE MATTER? YOU WANTED TO TELL HER DIDN'T YOU?**

**CAG: Yeah... 8ut not like this!**

**CGC: W1LL SOM3ON3 PL34S3 T3LL M3 WH4T TH3 H3LL 1S GO1NG ON H3R3?**

**CCG: OUR BLUE-BLOOD FRIEND HERE WANTED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING, BUT NOW SHE'S TOO EMBARRASSED, LET ME SEND YOU THE CHAT LOG**

**CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW sent file **

**CAG: !**

**CGC: WOW VR1SK4... 1 D1DNT KNOW YOU F3LT TH4T W4Y 4BOUT M3**

**You can almost hear the ghost of a certain shipper troll squealing "I told you so!". You silently curse Karkat, and remind yourself that once this sBurb/sGrub business to stab him through the chest... repeatedly**

**CAG: Yes, I h8 you Pyrope. You're the only person I can't control, and the only person to ever, EVER 8eat me at a game.**

**CAG: I had all the levels, AAAAAAAALL OF THEM, and I was 8eaten by a stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid trick!**

**CAG: Do you have any idea how much being stabbed through the chest hurts?**

**CGC: 1 H4D NO CHO1C3! YOU K1LL3D T4VROS 4ND W3R3 4BOUT TO R3V34L US TO J4CK NO1R!**

**CAG: I was trying to protect you! I could have 8eaten Jack! You killed your most powerful player, How could you hope to defeat Jack without me? I would 8e worth ten of that pathetic 8oy Skylark in the final 8attle**

**CGC: 1 H4T3 HOW YOUR3 4LW4YS SO S3LF-C3NT3R3D 4ND 1 H4T3 HOW YOU N3V3R C4R3 4BOUT 4NYBODY 3LS3**

**CGC: 1 H4T3 YOU VR1SK4!**

**CAG: I didn't know you felt that way about me, Pyrope ::::P**

**CGC: 1... DONT KNOW WH3N 1 TH1NK 4BOUT YOU 1 JUST F33L SO 4NGRY 4ND CONFUS3D...**

**CGC: ...4ND 1 GU3SS 1V3 4LW4YS THOUGHT YOU W3R3 K1ND4 HOT :P**

**CAG: Coming from anyone else, That would be a compliment ::::P**

**CAG: And I guess you are sort-of sexy too ... In an incredi8ly disgusting way**

**CCG: OH MY GOD, THIS CONVERSATION IS SO HORRIBLE!**

**CCG: GREAT, YOU'VE BOTH DECIDED THAT YOU HATE/LOVE EACHOTHER, BRILLIANT, NOW CAN WE PLEASE LEAVE IT AT THAT?**

**CCG: IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT YOU TWO FILLING A BUCKET, READING THIS DISGUSTING HATE-FLIRTING IS ENOUGH TO MAKE MY EYES MELT OUT OF THEIR FUCKING SOCKETS!**

**CAG: Shut Up Karkat!**

**CGC: SHUT UP K4RK4T!**

**CGC: GOG D4MN 1T! YOU B34T M3 TO 1T! 1 H4T3 YOU**

**CAG: I h8 you too Pyrope**

**CAG: Now why don't we follow our angry friend's advice and continue this tomorrow?**

**CGC: 4GR33D :]**

**CAG: I hope you drown in your cocoon... My Kismesis**

**CGC: YOU TOO **

**CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW closed memo.**

You lean back in your computer chair and sigh with ... you think it's relief? The matrix of different troll emotions is still confusing as fuck to you. You remind yourself to thank whatever gods exist for how easily you "fell into" your matespritship with John. You already find yourself anticpating tomorrow and "having some fun" with Terezi. Yawning, you power down your computer, and head back up to your hive. Later that night you would masturbate again to the mental image of Terezi from the previous night.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 7**

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_So, there we go, Vriska finally revealed her feelings for Terezi, although probably not in the way she expected, eh? Next chapter should hopefully contain the VriskaxTerezi Lemon you've all been waiting for (Someone has to have been waiting for it, right?) Although, it's been awhile since I last wrote one, so as usual, we'll see how it turns out._

_Sorry for the delay in updating again guys this chapter was kinda difficult to write and I procrastinated on it for a while. I can't help feeling that the quality of my writing in this has gone downhill somewhat in this chapter. I think that I need a break from this fic, so once I finish the TerezixVriska sex scene, I think I might put this fic on Hiatus for a bit, and work on something else, maybe some original fiction, who knows?_

_For those of you who may be wondering, My original plan for the snowball cliffhanger from the last chapter was for John and Vriska to have an argument about it and "Fall out" for most of this chapter, but I couldn't really get it to work without one of them acting massively out-of-character, if John screwing Vriska isn't already OOC ::::P So I decided to write that scene at the start and sidestep that plot thread and instead focus on the VriskaxTerezi (which is what you're all here for anyway)_

_With that all said, there's just the usual thing to say: Thank you for reading, and Please review, even if you've reviewed this story before, review this chapter anyway! While I appreciate everyone who just comments "I Loved it!" (I really do, I wish I could thank you all personally) It would be more helpful if you were to critique my work in more detail, say what you liked and what you didn't like, and what I could do to improve it._

_~Superbun_

_Die-hard homestuck fan_


	8. Chapter 8: HDIL: End of Act 1

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF (SOMEWHAT VIOLENT) SEXUAL INTERCOURSE – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 8: HDIL: End of Act 1**

The following day - after your conversation with Terezi - you pull John aside.

"John, we need to talk" you say

"What's wrong, Vriska?" he asks "you've been acting weirdly all day"

"Oh gog... I've probably made this sound worse already, nothing's wrong, it's just that I'm... And you're... And you'd think... And..."

"You're blabbering Vriska" he places a reassuring hand on your shoulder "Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on"

You follow his advice, and take a deep, calming breath. You find yourself more nervous about this than meeting Terezi later.

"Terezi's my Kismesis" you blurt out quickly, a hot cerulean flush rushing to your face

"That's your troll spade-quadrant thing, right?"

Not trusting yourself to speak, you manage a swift nod in response.

"Oh, cool, I guess congratulations are in order?"

It takes you a long moment to process his words. "What? You humans don't have quadrants, so I thought you wouldn't want to share me"

John puts his arm around your shoulders "I don't know how it works on Alternia with Matespri-whatevers but on Earth when two people love each-other they want the best for the other, no matter what."

John turns to look at you, his cool blue eyes meeting your burning orange pools. "When I kissed you that night, I promised myself, I'd stick with you, no matter what, if that means I have to share you with Terezi, so be it, it's what you want"

You stare at John open-mouthed for a minute, speechless "Wow, John, I..."

"Just shut up and kiss me already" he chuckles

You do. Passionately. For several minutes.

* * *

The doors to the computer room open with a suitably sci-fi hiss.

Rather than his usual place next to Terezi, Karkat is sat in apart from her, you spy blocks of lime-green text in his trollian client. Taking a deep breath, you stroll confidently across the room. Somehow Kanaya had found out about you and Terezi (you swear a week doesn't go by without Ms Fussyfangs meddling in your life somehow) and she'd insisted you wear something other than your usual t-shirt, jacket and jeans combo. After what seemed like an age, you finally settled on your Mindfang outfit, in order to spark the rivalry with Terezi (although you refused to wear the eye patch). You resist the urge to tug on the tight strings of your corset and take a deep breath, forcing yourself to relax. You allow your hips to swing slowly beneath the long coat as you stride confidently across the room, feeling the eyes of everybody in the room, following you. You begrudgingly remind yourself to thank Kanaya for this later.

You smoothly slip into the chair next to your rival. "Greetings, Redglare" you say coolly.

The Neotype's descendant turns to you and inhales. "You're doing the ancestor cosplay thing too? Cool."

"You have Kanaya to thank for this" you respond "I still don't know how you manage to do that"

"I smelt that you were wearing different clothes, and you don't have that many outfits Serket, so I guessed" the teal-blood responds "So, how's my fated nemesis today?" she asks

"Fine" you lie, not betraying the potent cocktail of hate and desire coursing through your body. "I feel kinda stupid for going to the trouble of dressing up for a blind girl now" you reply

"If you really want me to see it, I could lick you all over" she suggests with a wink

_Oh, fuck yes_ you think, desperately hoping the flush of heat you felt at that suggestion doesn't show.

"I don't think everyone else would appreciate that" you manage to say, with a lame chuckle.

"Oh well, I guess this is the next best thing" Terezi mutters to herself

She leans in close to you, inhaling deeply. The feeling of her warm breath inches away from the bare skin of your neck electrifies you. Your whole body crackles with pent-up desire. You have to will yourself not to tear off her clothes there and then. "We'll have plenty of time for that later" she utters, in a low, sultry voice that sends shivers down your spine. "..._alone_"

Too soon, but at the same time not soon enough, she pulls away, allowing you to regain some semblance of control over your body. You can feel your wetness soaking your inner thighs, you can practically feel your cerulean juices running down your legs.

Terezi's nose twitches,and she inhales slightly. You curse yourself for feeling black for the person with the best damn sense of smell in the room, to her, the scent of your arousal would be unmistakable.

"Getting a little ..._Excited_ are we?" she whispers, in a voice reserved especially for you. with a casual sweep of her arm, she knocks her box of chalk to floor. Without even a half-baked apology, she dives under the table to retrieve them. As she stands, she runs a hand up the inside of your leg, causing your breath to hitch, and a barely suppressed moan as her hand glides over your inner thigh.

For someone clueless about your feelings a day ago, she's doing a damn good job of driving you crazy right now. "I hate you" you hiss through clenched teeth.

"That's the spirit" she replies, with a demented giggle

You feel a hot rush of anger. "I don't know whether to strangle you or kiss you right now" you growl.

"Both sound good to me" she giggles again, then adds "you might want to go easy on the strangulation though, wouldn't want to kill me off too soon now, would we?"

"Face it" you reply "We are two of a kind, violent, unsound of mind, you're the ying to my yang, can't you see?

"Aww, that sounded almost sentimental, Vriska" Terezi replies "I didn't know you cared"

Your only response is a frustrated growl.

You decide to 'Turn up the heat', you scoot your chair closer to hers and utter a low growl into her ear "I hate you more than you could ever know, Pyrope", following that by biting down on her earlobe hard enough to taste blood. She utters a surprised gasp, although not one of pain. Mirroring the seer's earlier action, you lazily slide your hand up the inside of her thigh, hearing her breath hitch as your hand glides over the warm material. Removing your hand just before you reach the apex of her thighs. "Now who's the one getting exited?" you ask, in an almost threatening whisper.

"Let's see, shall we?" She intones, casually moving a hand over to tease the bottom of your top, your stomach muscles twitch uncontrollably, her hand separated from your bare skin by a few millimetres of fabric. It seems a strange time to realise it, but with the final barrier separating her hands from your bare skin, you realise that in a way, subconsciously you've always wanted them there, without realising it, you've both waxed black for each-other, until this moment was inevitable.

Terezi takes the opportunity of your brief reverie to dive her hand beneath your jeans, her hand coming to rest over your pussy, separated only by the flimsy, soaked material of your panties. Causing a loud gasp to escape your lips. Thankfully you're facing away from everyone else in the room, so they can't see the rather ...incriminating position you're in, through sheer force of will you manage to act casual, while everyone in the room turns to look. Throughout the longest sixty seconds of your life, you keep your eyes locked with your Kismesis' and her infuriating smile._ I'll claw that smile right off your damned face, Pyrope._ Finally everyone returns to whatever they were doing, and you release your breath.

"Lets..." you pant "Take this...somewhere," you suppress a moan as she runs a finger along your slit "a little more... Private" you finish with a growl.

Still as frustratingly calm as ever, Terezi removes her hand from your pants, whispers "Wait 5 minutes, then follow me to my room" before standing and walking over to the Transportalizer.

As soon as she's gone, you close your eyes and take several deep breaths, trying to calm your already hyperactive nervous system. The five minutes pass in a blink of an eye. You try in vain to straighten your sweat-soaked clothes, before following your kismesis through the transportalizer.

* * *

You stand at opposite ends of the room. Order and Chaos, the two primal forces of the universe, separated by about ten paces. You stand by the entrance to the room, she stands further in, near the bed. Like two wild animals meeting for the first time, you slowly approach and cautiously circle each-other. Despite having anticipated this moment for so long, you still feel a tingle of nervousness.

"Not having second thoughts are we, Serket?" She asks

"Not a chance, Pyrope" you growl in response.

Step for step, you circle each-other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually you snap. You grab her roughly by the shoulders, pulling your bodies harshly together. Subconsciously your mouths find each-other and your lips meet in a fierce kiss, tongues battling for dominance. You allow your eyes to close for a second, revelling in the release of sexual tension. Your thoughts are short-lived as Terezi rocks her hips forwards, grinding against yours, and somehow manages to slip her hands between your tightly pressed bodies, sliding them upward to roughly fondle your breasts. You gasp loudly at the sudden increase in pleasure, and start to feel your sanity give way to desire and more primal urges. You slip your hands down to squeeze her ass, and begin to rock your hips back against hers, your body desperately craving more friction. Terezi finally manages to free your breasts from your corset, and pinches your nipples ...hard.

This catapults you over the edge, with an animalistic growl of pure desire you tear away her T-shirt completely, exposing her teal nipples to the cool air. Her body is more rounded and curvy, with less well-defined muscles than your athletic form. You mirror her actions, squeezing her nipples tightly between your forefingers. She gasps, allowing you to force her a step backwards, and entwine your legs. Your lips slip away from hers, finding her bare neck, sinking your fangs into the skin, eagerly anticipating the metallic taste of her blood. She sighs pleasurably in your ear, before regaining her composure, swatting your hands away from her breasts, and pulling your bodies together, pressing every inch of your bare skin together, her skin burns against yours. Any coherent thought you may have had is lost as she rubs her body against you, your sweat-slicked skin sliding over hers, sending jolts of white-hot pleasure up your spine, causing you to sink your nails into her back as you arch your body towards her. Her leg rides up into your crotch, and you grind furiously against it, desperate to sate the aching need in your groin.

Immersed in a haze of lust and pain, you stumble step by agonizing step towards the bed Terezi's fangs leave dozens of hotspots of intermingled pain and pleasure over your exposed neck and shoulders. Her claws tear into your corset, reducing it to shreds and throwing it to the floor, leaving a series of burning cerulean lines across your ribs. With a shove, you push her down onto the bed. You shrug out of your long coat, grip the waistband of the teal-blood's pants and rip them off with a single motion, before she grabs you, and pulls you down onto the bed with her. Momentarially disorientated by the rapid inversion of your world, you feel her teeth and claws sink into your skin in several places and you suddenly find yourself lying on your back, naked being straddled by a similarly naked seer of mind. You can feel the warm wetness of her pussy on your inner thigh, centimetres away from your own. Surprised, you easily manage to flip her over, causing your naked pussies to brush against each-other, and a breathy moan to escape her lips. The sudden pleasure causes you to falter, Terezi taking the opportunity, flipping you back onto your back, pinning both your arms above your head with one hand, and with other shoving two fingers into your pussy. You gasp at the sudden entrance, then moan loudly, your eyes half-closing and your hips arching off the bed uncontrollably.

Furious at being held in the submissive position, you struggle against her iron grip on your wrists. Every tug against her arms, causes her fingers to move slightly inside you and a fresh wave of pleasure to rush through your body. You manage to free an arm and rub the nearest horn to you. Terezi moans, her grip loosening long enough for you to slip your other arm out and begin rubbing her other horn.

"Vriskaaaaaaaa..." Terezi moans your name involuntarily. Her body collapses against you, the seer able to do little more than moan and mumble curse-words as you rub simultaneous circles around her horns. As her hand slips out of your pussy, the need between your legs increases tenfold, you almost wish you hadn't fought back. With no choice but to follow your hands, you easily manoeuvre her until she's lying on her back with her head towards you. You allow yourself a small moment of victory, before your burning desire pushes you onwards. You shuffle forwards, placing your legs either side of her head, before grinding mercilessly against her face. She gets the idea quickly enough, her hands come up to grip your thighs, and she mumbles something into your skin before thrusting her tongue into your pussy.

Stars flash in front of your eyes, and you fall forwards as Terezi swirls her tongue inside you, expertly stroking your walls and driving you crazy. _Holy fuck, she's good, AHHHHH- _you think, every movement of her tongue shattering your thoughts like crystal. Your face has landed a few centimetres from her pussy, you manage to gather your thoughts enough to grip her butt-cheeks and insert your tongue into her, trying to replicate what she's doing to you. _Talk about being thrown into the deep end_ you'd think, if you could string more than two words together coherently right now. You can already feel your orgasm building within you like a tidal wave, you know you won't last long. Your hips move uncontrollably, humping her face wildly. Terezi is driving you insane, pulling her tongue out of you to torture your clit, then thrusting it deep into you. Out. Then In. Then Out again. Then back to your clit. Then back in. You feel her teeth lightly brush your clit, and- in a fact you would later begrudgingly admit to Terezi, you were the first to cum, and it was one of the best of your life – the tidal wave crashes down on you, pleasure ripping up your spine and exploding in your mind. You moan into Terezi's pussy, pushing her over the edge, her hips clamping down like a vice, forcing her pussy into your face, her orgasmic screams muffled by your own pussy. Even in the throes of her orgasm, she somehow manages to keep her tongue moving driving you even higher, not to be outdone, you somehow find the will to match her efforts. Terezi's juices soak your chin and neck, you frantically try to centre yourself, to find some rational thought to hold onto, as you hurtle towards your second orgasm, you can feel it building, even as you bask in the afterglow of the first. Juding by the noises you can hear coming from the teal-blood, she won't be far behind you. Terezi picks up the pace, spiralling her tongue in and out of you even quicker, pushing you up and over the edge for the second time.

If your first orgasm was great – amazing even, the second was completely mind-blowing, pleasure gathers at the apex of your thighs, and unfurls into the rest of your body, until it feels like every cell in your body is crying out. Terezi follows a split-second later, her hips jerking around so much, you have to sink your nails into her butt-cheeks to keep your position. You're vaguely aware of her claws raking down your thighs, but the pain feels distant somehow. Through it all, you both maintain your ministrations, driving your partner onwards to even greater heights. You lose count after the third orgasm, any conscious thought lost beneath crashing waves of near-constant pleasure and determination not to be the first to give in, to beg Terezi to stop. Time seems to stretch and warp, if someone had asked you how long you spent writhing on that bed, you wouldn't be able to tell them if it had been a day, an hour or just a few minutes. You scream and moan until you lose your voice, reduced to gasping and panting into Terezi's pussy. Your tongue aches and you feel your muscles begin to cramp. It feels as if a supernova is exploding between your thighs. You feel as if you're being ripped apart by your spinal column, that if the pleasure continues, you'll be driven insane by it, yet at the same time part of you is begging terezi for more, wishing it will never stop. Eventually, giving one last hoarse scream, Terezi faints beneath you, her body going limp, her tongue finally falling out of you, with a wet flop. You collapse on top of her, utterly spent, sighing slightly as you come down from your high.

Eventually, you gather enough energy to roll off the top of her. Terezi mumbles slightly in her sleep as you harvest her half of the genetic material into a bucket you found lying around her room, but doesn't wake. Just before you leave the room, you run your hand down her cheek and croak "Goodnight, my Kismesis", a loving gesture, if not for the three parallel lines your claws left in her cheek.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and It has been a long day. You stifle a yawn, Several hours ago Vriska disappeared through the transportaliser with Terezi, and she still hasn't returned. You hear a noise in the corridor, and Vriska stumbles into the room, leaning heavily against the door-frame. Her hair is matted and her clothes torn to rags. You can see cerulean blood seeping from a hundred different bite and claw marks. Concerned, you rush over to her.

"Are you okay Vriska? You look terrible" you ask

"You should've seen the other girl" she mumbles, before collapsing into your arms, fast asleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**END OF ACT 1**

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_Well, here we are, Chapter 8, an appropriate number for the end of our favourite spider-troll's romantic adventures (or at least for a little while). It's hard to believe as I'm writing this, it's been almost four months to the day since I posted the first chapter of this fic. Writing this hasn't always been easy, at times it's been difficult, but overall, it's been an enjoyable experience, and I hope you've had as much fun reading this as I've had writing it!_

_All this is starting to get rather depressing now, so I'd better get to the point and explain what's going to be happening with this fic in the future. At the end of the day, when I set out to write this fic it was primarily an experiment, both to try my hand at writing Lemons and to see if I can tell a decent story in fanfiction. While I'm happy to say that these experiments have been a success, I have reached my goal for this fanfiction. While I have laid down the foundations for the plot going onwards from here, I think it's time for me to take a break from this and broaden my horizons, I want to work on my original (non-erotic) sci-fi novel, which hopefully you'll see the first chapters of over at my FictionPress account soon (it has the same user-name as this one).I have a few ideas for more Homestuck Lemons in my head that I might write at some point, although they'll probably only amount to one-shots or two-shots. Although they might not see the light of day for a while, as although you enjoy the "intimate" chapters, they are amongst the most difficult to write, and aren't always the most enjoyable to write, for instance the scene in this chapter took over a week to write. Whatever I decide to write, the best place for you to find out is on my twitter account: Superbun270 where I'll be tweeting about my writing as well as my thoughts on Homestuck, Video Games and my boring personal life._

_Anyway, this has been over-long and rambling, I'll try to wrap this up and talk about this chapter quickly. Although some of you have expressed scepticism, while writing this I have discovered that TerezixVriska blackrom is one of my favourite ships, writing the "flirting" at the start of this chapter was great fun. Also, there is a reference to a song hidden somewhere in this chapter, a gold star to the first person who PM's me with the title and the artist!_

_Although this is the end for now, as always, if you enjoyed it please take the time to leave a review, or if you didn't like it, please leave a review and tell me how I could have done it better. I do honestly read every one, even if I never reply to them!_

_~Superbun_

_Thank you, and goodnight!_


End file.
